Takeshi Hyuga - The Next Kazekage!
by Takeshi-san
Summary: Part 3 and the first Parody chapter are up! Notices/tributes/basic info is in ch. 1. Newest part is about the Fifth Shinobi World War! Have fun! Thanks readers and fans! This FF is about my OC Takeshi and his path to becoming the Kazekage!
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Notices!

I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, I never have and never will, they belong to Misashi Kishimoto. I am a fan, which is why I wrote this.

What this Fan Fiction will contain: Massive cussing (mature language), tobacco use, extreme sexual and suggestive themes (in later chapters), and intense violence.

Because of this, this Fan Fiction I will rate as "Rated M".

And because of this, please do not read this Fan Fiction unless you are of age, and you will not find any of these things offensive due to your culture, religious beliefs, or any other factor.

Do not read this if any of these factors are considered illegal to read in your country.

I use a lot of my own characters, or my friends characters. Please ask me if you would like to use any of these characters. The other characters (those found in the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Anime and/or Manga) are not mine, and therefore you can use them. In order to use them, though, you must also pay tribute to the original creator of these characters. Whom I've already mentioned.

Everyone else, just have fun. Read it.

I do not mind comments on my FF, but I do not want any "flame" mail. Constructive criticism is fine, but just be nice. Seriously, don't look like a douche. Doesn't help either of us if you do.

In other news, I support the gay community. My parents are lesbians. But, I have not thought about using any gay or lesbian characters yet. If I do I will change this almost immediately, along with changing the warnings so that people will know more about what is in this FF.

Apart from that I have one more warning. Safe sex. I have not (so far) had my characters use condoms, but I am a supporter of safe sex, so use condoms in your personal lives, because after all, this is just a Fan Fiction, and I can control when "accidents" happen to my characters.

So, that's it. Guess all I'm trying to say is have fun reading, don't read if you don't want to or legally cannot, and use safe sex!

Takeshi Hyuga – The Next Kazekage!

I sensed a presence outside of my apartment. I knew it couldn't be anyone, or anything, too threatening, no alarms had gone off in the village, and there were no sounds of battle from outside. It couldn't have happened at a better time, I was in the shower. Although no true Shinobi is ever completely defenseless, battling naked was something I didn't want to do. I quickly turned off the water, opened the door, and quickly dried my lower half off and put my pants on. Shirtless I could do, but pants-less? No. I grabbed my sword, which I brought with me everywhere as a precaution. The presence had quickly moved to outside the bathroom door. The presence was waiting. Very patiently I might add. Well, at least it had manners. I activated my Byakugan and tried to get a batter look at who it was. Female, average height, covered from head to toe, not even her eyes were visible. Guess I wasn't going to get to see WHO it was, but, I did have a hunch on who the mystery woman outside my bathroom door was. I silently unsheathed my blade. Ragnarok is what I "nick-named" by trusty chakra sword. The woman was not completely unskilled, even though the sound of unsheathing my blade was almost silent, she drew her own Kunai. I braced myself. I opened the door. She struck, but not with full force, she was obviously more skilled with other weapons. I easily blocked the strike from her Kunai. We both stood at a standstill for about a half a second. She gazed into my eyes, at least, that's what it seemed like she was doing from behind her cloth wrapped head. I decided to play my hunch and speak.

"Hello there, Kaname." I said to her.

She withdrew her blade, pocketed it into a holster on her left hip.

"DAMN IT TAKESHI!" she shouted. "How did you know it was me?"

I sheathed Ragnarok. "Lucky guess, I suppose."

She moved her right hand to her hip and replied "Eventually that luck you have is gonna wear off. Now, I appreciate the pants, but when you get a shirt on we can talk about why I'm here."

Kaname is my aunt, but we act more like siblings than anything else. Just to specify, we aren't related by blood. So, needless to say, she married my uncle. Who is my uncle you ask? This one might surprise you because of my Byakugan, but my uncle is Gaara of The Desert, Kazekage of Sunagakure. Me? I'm Takeshi Hyuga. My family history and how I came to be is best explained like this. I am the love child of Kankuro and Hinata Hyuga. Pretty awkward, right? To clarify, I'm a Suna Shinobi. I was raised in Konoha, graduated the academy at the age of 9 and made Jonin by the age of 15. My mother is now married to the current Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. I'm like a strange mix of all three of them, Kankuro, Hinata, and Naruto. I left Konoha in search of my father, found out who he was, and decided to stay in Suna for a while. I've been here ever since. Me and Konoha are still on good terms, I help them in missions, they help Suna in missions, not that big a deal. The reason me and Kaname get along so well, is that we aren't that different. She's originally from Konoha as well. I'm 19, now, and I recently joined Suna's ANBU Black Op's.

I grabbed a shirt from my closet and put it on. Kaname gave me this "sort of satisfied" look.

"I take it Gaara wants me to get to his office for a mission?" I asked her.

"Is that another lucky guess?" she asked me.

"Maybe. You don't normally come waltzing into my apartment and try to attack me just to drop in and say hello."

She mumbled a little something that I didn't hear and said "Yeah. Gaara sent me to get you for a mission."

"He mention any details?"

"Not many. I know that it's both of us, and two Konoha Nin. Top Secret ANBU mission. That's all I know."

"Fun. Let's hope we get some good ones."

"It's an ANBU mission, you really think they would send us some crap Nin?"

I laughed. I walked into the closet and closed the door, changing into my "ninja" outfit instead of just everyday clothes.

"What?" she asked

I continued the conversation from inside the closet. "You really think they wouldn't? They get so many missions that they're always stressed for 'capable' hands. Even though it's an ANBU missions I wouldn't be surprised if we got some REALLY bad Shinobi, at least by ANBU standards."

She sighed, whether she was remembering something from her past in Konoha or agreeing with me I couldn't tell. I opened the door, in full Puppetmaster Garb. I had taken after my father in that way. Kankuro taught me Puppetmaster Jutsu, and I mastered it quickly, guess it ran in the family. As you can tell from the sword and my Byakugan, I do have my own set of skills as well.

"Are you ready yet? Some people ARE waiting for us, you know." She stated sarcastically.

"Give me five more minutes. I still have to do my hair and paint." I told her.

Most would probably think that I wouldn't even need to do my hair, seeing as how I have a puppetmaster hood, but I kept my long, sleek, black Hyuga hair, which flows half-way down my back, sticking out of my puppetmaster hood.

I went into the bathroom, quickly brushed my hair, and put on my Kabuki paint. I guess I also inherited that from Kankuro. He wore purple, but I wear orange Kabuki Paint. After I was finished I left the bathroom, holstered my puppet storage scrolls and sword onto my back.

"Ready." I said with a slight smile.

"You're such a girl, Takeshi." She told me, jokingly.

"Shut it." I said while I flipped my hair and jumped out the window, Kaname followed me.

"There's one more thing I know about the mission I forgot to tell you." She told me with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? You're captain, right?" I joked.

"Actually, yeah, I am." She smirked again.

I gulped and managed to say. "Great."


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Takeshi Hyuga – The Next Kazekage!

Chapter Two

[Outside the Suna Kage office]

Kaname and I walked into Gaara's office. Gaara was in his usual spot, staring out the window. He turned, noticed us, nodded, and sat at his desk. Kaname and I took the cue and sat in the chairs in front of his desk.

"This is only your third ANBU mission, right, Takeshi?" Gaara asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"As with all ANBU missions, this mission comes with a great deal of risk. Even more than your average A-rank missions. But, you would know that, after all, you've been in ANBU for over a year and you've only had three ANBU missions."

Gaara paused. Gaara pauses a lot and only about half the time can I realize if he is waiting for a response or if he is just pausing for dramatic effect. This time I was pretty sure it was just for dramatic effect.

"Both Suna and Konoha are being spied on by an unknown force. This might seem rather simple for an ANBU mission, but we have reason to believe that there is more to this than just simple espionage being conducted by some rival force. Because both Suna and Konoha have been victims of these 'spies' this is a joint mission between both Konoha and Suna."

Kankuro and Temari walked into the room as Gaara finished, and they both took their spots behind him. In recent years Temari and Kankuro have been guarding Gaara in case of any more attempts at his life.

"Kankuro and Temari personally performed Reconnaissance for this mission and came up with nothing. Whoever is spying on our villages is covering their tracks well. As I'm sure you've been told, Kaname will be Team Captain, and you will be joined by two Konoha Shinobi. Both of you are Sensory Nin, and as such are skilled in espionage and counter-espionage. I've been informed that another Sensory Nin will be joining you, along with another team mate." Gaara finished.

"Do you have the names of who we're being teamed up with?" I asked Gaara.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi is one of the Konoha Nin joining you on your mission,"

I couldn't help but release a small smile. Naruto being my step-father, of course I knew Konohamaru. He was a funny guy, although I hadn't seen him for years.

"and, the second Shinobi joining you is Naomi Aburame." Gaara said, finishing his previous sentence.

Hearing that both me and Kankuro started to frown slightly. Both of us have a slight loathing towards Aburame's. They've creeped me out ever since I was in the academy. Both because of a bug phobia of mine and because they're all just plain… well, weird. Kankuro has had a thing with them ever since… well, I don't know when, personally. He's never talked to me about it other than a conversation about both of our plain dislike for them.

"Great. Well, this should be an interesting mission." I responded sarcastically.

Gaara didn't say anything else. He just sat there smiling, and I couldn't help but wonder if he had something to do with the team creation.

"So, when do we leave?" Kaname piped up after staying silent for quite some time.

"Now. You are to meet your other team mates at the southern entrance to the village. Your team mates have already been briefed in Konoha. We believe that your targets are somewhere around Suna."

"Alright, then. We'll be back with our little 'spies' for questioning" Kaname smirked.

She then got out of her chair, grabbed my shirt collar, and started dragging me out of the office. She did this quite often.

[Outside the office building]

We left the Kage building and started walking to the meeting place. Kaname had let go of me after we left the office. I pulled out my pack of Cigarettes and lit one. Kaname snorted and muttered something under her breath. I responded by taking a hit.

"So, what do you think this Aburame's going to be like?" I asked her, blowing smoke out of my mouth.

She coughed and responded "Well, probably weird. Skilled, useful, and powerful in her own way, but weird. All of them are like that."

"You can say that again." I scoffed.

We arrived at the southern entrance, I recognized Konohamaru immediately. Not that hard to miss. Even after years of not seeing him. The person next to him had to be Naomi Aburame. Nobody in this village dresses like that, in fact, I've never seen anyone ANYWHERE dress like that. She had to be an Aburame. Can't see barely any of her face. Yet, she was unique, even among all the Aburame's I've ever seen. Creepy as hell on the first impression, as they all were. But she was wearing a sea-green spiked leather jacket with a large sack strapped to her back. An ANBU mask with the top half cut off and glasses as black as the unlit sky at night missing the thousands of stars. In the way of the covered face, dark glasses, and other weird clothing, she was just like every other Aburame, but in the way she acted, stood, she was unlike any other Aburame I had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Naomi, how are you?" She asked as she started to walk towards us.

"what the HELL was that?" I thought to myself, but didn't say it. No Aburame is THAT friendly.

Kaname and I looked at each other, her jaw had dropped slightly, and I was sure that mine was open in shock as well. Both of us turned and looked back at her to make sure that she had really just asked us "how are you?" she was getting closer so we knew it had to be her. She reached her hand out of her coat pocket and put it in front of her so we could shake it.

This mission just got about ten times more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Takeshi Hyuga – The Next Kazekage!

Chapter 3

[Outside Suna, searching for the spies.]

There was something about this girl. She was a complete oxymoron. An Aburame just never acts like that. Who the hell is this girl? I didn't have much time to think about it. I was too busy searching with my Byakugan. I guess I forgot to mention this earlier, so I'll say it now. Kaname is also searching with her ByakuSharingan. Kaname was half Hyuga, half Uchiha. Which, of course, came in handy for a mission like this. Naomi had also told us, very straightforwardly, that she had sent out search bugs as well. Hopefully, with this many Shinobi able to search great distances we would find these spies in no time.

[Sorry for the skip here guys. I wanted to get straight to the action. Hopefully none of you will mind.]

[In pursuit of Spy.]

"Damn it this is one fast little fucker." Kaname yelled angrily in our frontal direction, towards our pursuitierre (made up word)

Naomi laughed at what I assumed was Kaname's anger at the pursuit. Seriously? Now she laughs, too. Either way, she seemed a lot better than any Aburame I've ever met.

"Less talking more running." I said.

I ran ahead of the rest of the group, I was about twenty yards away from the target. Female. Slim. Fast as a cat. And something was DEFINITELY not right about her. I pulled out my sword, and decided to use an old trick I taught myself after learning Puppetmaster Jutsu. I wrapped Chakra strings around the hilt of the blade, swirled it above my head while running, increasing the length of the chakra strings and then sent it flying towards the mystery woman. She sensed it in a sort of sixth sense kind of way and jumped above the blade that if it would have hit, would have chopped her in two. With my chakra strings I am also able to transfer chakra through my chakra blade in increase its power even at long range. I thought I had hit my break when she turned around to face me. We could finally stop running for a while. Me and cat-woman were, once again, 20 yards away from each other, and I had managed to run another twenty yards ahead of everyone else.

"Fuck." I said aloud.

This was no ordinary Shinobi, that at least I could tell. I normally kept an un-lit cigarette in my mouth for ease of flow in battle. This time was no objection, besides, I have to look pretty badass when I'm in a fight. My opponent seemed to be giving me time to get ready so I took the opportunity, and the second I needed to light my smoke, then unraveled both of my summoning scrolls and summoned four of my favorite puppets. My sword was lying in the sand about halfway between us, I didn't need it at this point, but it's good for any strategy for you to note everything that could be an asset in the future of the battle. I controlled my four puppets with one hand, while crouching down to keep a low profile, stay close to my other summoning scroll (to be activated with free hand if needed), and to get an extra boost if I needed to jump to dodge. Without a puppetmasters planning and strategy, he is nothing. Kaname and the others would be approaching soon.

As far as I could tell I was keeping good track of my opponent. That is, until she disappeared. Even with my Byakugan activated I couldn't see her. Speed was definitely this Shinobi's strong point, but, defense was mine. Without any back up, this fight could really go either way. I jumped with my scroll to the top of my defensive puppet and prepared myself for an attack. I stopped control on my puppets. Without a target they really aren't of much use, apart from my defensive puppets defense from attacks lead from underground, which can still be used while not being controlled. Kaname and the others had just arrived and started getting prepared for battle. I grabbed my sword with my chakra strings. Why would she lie in wait for so long when I was right here, almost wide open? Was she waiting for something? Why would she wait for my backup? Kaname pulled out her own sword, she was the person who taught me swordplay originally. Konohamaru was already wielding a Kunai and summoned Shadow Clones for backup. I was sure Naomi was also preparing her bugs for battle. The mystery woman appeared out of nowhere and launched an attack on Kaname who blocked it with her sword. The Attacker had made a sword out of bone. Bone? Who attacks with bones?

Kaname and the woman sat in silence for a second, their blades of bone and steel locked in battle.

"How do you have the Kekkei Genkai of an extinct clan?" Kaname asked, coldly, but plainly, obviously keeping her cool.

"I guess you could call me… a procurer of exotic abilities." The woman replied.

"Is that why you've been spying on our villages? So you can steal Kekkei Genkai's?" Kaname asked her second question.

"Heh," the woman laughed, "smart girl."

Kaname was proficient with two swords, and was inconspicuously looking back and forth between my sword and me. I got the sign and reattached my chakra strings to my blade and "flew" it into her hand. I had grabbed my summoning scroll before I had jumped onto my puppets back. It's always good to keep a few extra blades in reach. I summoned two of my backup swords from the scroll, but sheathed them on my back. Kaname and the woman were trading blades. I made a basic clone to hold my spot as a distraction and hid behind my defensive puppet. I hoped that our enemy hadn't noticed me. I wove a few hand signs and used my favorite Earth (my Chakra Affinity) Jutsu. Thank goodness we were still in the desert. I had named this jutsu "Quick Escape Jutsu" although, it had other uses apart from escaping and moving to a more profitable spot when in a battle. Normally I used it to quickly dodge attacks. It uses rapid spinning motions with my whole body while moving the earth below me to get into and through the ground, and it's much easier to do in the desert because of all the loose sand. Because of this it also used less chakra and physical energy. I weaved handsigns and started digging through the sand. I used my Byakugan to map the womans position and within a few seconds I saw an opportunity to get behind her and I popped out of the ground like a mole. Then I quickly swung my blade at her, but she dodged it. She was holding off Kaname's attacks from the other side with her other hand.

"WATCH OUT!" Kaname alerted me, but it was too late.

She struck from both sides with new bone swords jutting out from her sides. Kaname was able to sense the attack with her Sharingan and dodge, but I couldn't dodge fast enough. The (literally) bony bitch got me. She got me right through the shoulder.

"Shit!" I said, dropping the sword in my left hand to clutch my right shoulder while I jumped back twice in order to get away from the battle. Konohamaru took my place in battle, holding her off with Shadow clones and trying to get an attack in with multiple Rasengans. This battle wasn't even close to over.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Takeshi Hyuga – The Next Kazekage!

Chapter 4

I lost my smoke somewhere along the way in the battle. I pulled another one out of my pack, lit it, and took a hit. The wound I had received wasn't that bad. I could still fight, but I was obviously no match in a close range battle. One of the only reasons Kaname is able to hold her off is because of her Sharingan. I took another hit and examined the battle. Naomi was running in my direction and Kaname and Konohamaru were fighting the woman. I wasn't quite sure why Naomi was running towards me instead of trying to help with the battle.

"Lay down." She told me when she arrived. In my mind I shrugged and decided to do as she said. She put her hands on my shoulder and performing Medical Ninjutsu.

"Well, that's a surprise." I said as she was healing me.

"What is? That I can do Medical Ninjutsu?"

"Yeah. Nice to have, just wasn't expecting it." I responded as she finished, taking her hands off of me.

"That should stop the bleeding and make the pain easier to deal with."

"Thanks," I said "now let's get back to the battle."

I took another hit off of my smoke before I ran to my summoning scroll. Konohamaru saw me and prepared to withdraw his shadow clones to give me some space to move. Not trying to steal his spotlight, but no use in having him waste his chakra out there with what I was planning.

"Alright, Bitch, now I'm serious." I said to myself. I summoned seven puppets. This was my limit. Konohamaru and Naomi had arrived to provide me with defense so I could focus on offense. Kaname and the woman were locked in swordplay again, fighting each other off in a pure battle of strength, both pressing on the others blade. She looked back at me and let me know she was ready. My puppets moved in and launched smoke bombs all around Kaname and the woman and a few seconds later I saw Kaname jumping out of the giant smoke cloud. No sign of the woman.

"Step one: blind." I muttered quickly.

I switched tactics and launched poisoned Senbon from all seven of my puppets into all areas of the smoke cloud.

"Step two: poison."

Once again I switched tactics, this time my puppets launched an oil slick into the smoke cloud. Then I quickly launched flames through my puppets into the smoke cloud.

"Step three: burn." I said.

All four of us lay in wait, waiting to see if this whole plan actually worked. Kaname, just outside of the smoke clouds burning inferno of a death trap, lay in wait, watching for our enemy. The smoke cloud cleared and there was nothing left but desert sand, burnt to a crisp.

"FUCK." Both me and Kaname said, almost in sync. All of a sudden, there she was. Our extremely elusive enemy.

"Nice Kekkei Genkai. Mind if I take it?" she asked me, almost as if she was asking an animal if she could use it's skin before you would kill it and make a fur coat. She struck, but this time I was ready and dodged her attack in time.

"Keep your bony ass away from me, bitch." I yelled to her.

She started to laugh maniacally.

"Do you really think it's that easy? I want your Byakugan, and sooner or later, I get what I want."

"Over my dead body."

"That's the plan." She smiled, matching her previous laughter.

Naomi came from behind me and started a preemptive strike against our foe. Water shot out from her mouth, only it looked extremely strange compared to normal water, soon after I knew why.

"Water Release: Syrup Capture Field!" she yelled after she had trapped our enemy in her breakfast-y field of water. I noticed one more weird thing about this jutsu. Apart from the humor of having "syrup" in the name. Geeze I could make so many jokes right now. Better to focus on the battle. I noticed bugs floating, no, more like swimming, through the syrup field.

"Hey, where's the pancakes, we already have the syrup and raisins!" I thought to myself. Ok, that one I can't resist.

The bugs were swimming towards our foe hungrily.

"Stand back. This is far from over." Naomi said, watching our opponent carefully.

Our opponent jut another long sharp bone blade out of the palm of her hands, stuck it in the syrup and cut through it while spinning in a circular motion, then jumped out of the syrup.

"Damn it, when is this bitch gonna give." Konohamaru said, summoning clones and producing more Rasengans while jumping at our mid-air opponent. The real Konohamaru started creating giant Rasengan in each hand. He created more clones to launch him into her. One hit her, but somehow she could still move. The other giant Rasengan dissipated.

Konohamaru looked extremely surprised at this fact of her still being… well… alive. I could also tell he was running out of Chakra, which could end very badly. That Giant Rasengan did look like it did at least weaken her. As the last of Konohamaru's clones were destroyed and the battle moved back onto the ground, I moved in with my puppets and started showering her with flames from my puppets flamethrowers. I was only able to graze her a couple of times, nothing more than what you'd get from accidentally touching a hot pan. This bitch was fast. I withdrew my puppets for the time being as Kaname came over to resume her previous battle. Using the information gotten by her Sharingan she made a Rasengan, but then infused it with Lightning, one of her Chakra Natures. She hit her with it, but she instantly dodged away in a flash and reappeared behind me. I quickly turned around and was able to dodge an attack by her bone swords. I wouldn't last long at this range. Kaname and Konohamaru were running towards us, I pulled out my two swords that were still sheathed on my back. I was just in time to parry a head on attack by a bone sword.

"Damn it…" I said while our blades were locked.

She smiled evilly.

"What's your name, anyway?" I asked.

"Amatsu." She replied.

Kaname and Konohamaru were approaching on different sides of our enemy. Kaname with a Lightning Rasengan, and Konohamaru with a Giant Rasengan.

Right Kaname and Konohamaru's attacks hit, three spikes jut out of her body, all piercing my skin easily. One in my stomach, one in my chest, and another in my leg. I saw our enemy, obviously weakened, retreating from us. Kaname and Konohamaru both went after her. My vision was going blurry, Kaname and Konohamaru were yelling to Naomi, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. It felt like I had been poisoned, could she have poisoned me with that attack?

I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Takeshi Hyuga – The Next Kazekage!

Chapter 5

I awoke. I burst up like a zombie rising from the grave, only a little faster. I was in the woods, and my wounds were bandaged. That was all I could realize before a woman came over to me and pushed me back down into a laying position.

"You're finally awake, huh? Don't push yourself. You aren't fully healed." She told me.

She was dressed in white pants and white undershirt, with a fishnet shirt over her undershirt. My vision was still slightly blurry. Either from my wounds or my grogginess from just waking up, I couldn't really tell.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

She laughed.

"Either you don't recognize me, or you don't remember. I'm hoping that you just don't recognize me, because memory loss can be bad."

All of a sudden it hit me. Maybe it was because I was finally starting to fully wake up, and I finally noticed that the woman in front of me was wearing glasses.

Dark glasses.

Dark sunglasses.

Naomi.

Holy fucking shit.

She wasn't wearing her jacket. Or her mask. You could actually see a majority of her face. And body structure. She was actually a surprisingly beautiful woman without her whole face hiding behind a mask.

I burst upward again and she struggled to push me back down to a resting position.

"WAIT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE OTHERS? WHERE'S KANAME AND KONOHAMARU?" I yelled as she was finally able to push me down.

"Stop struggling, I'll explain everything, and most importantly, STOP YELLING!" Naomi said, yelling a little bit herself.

"Ahem," She said, followed by a sigh, "look, that woman, Amatsu, I think sh–"

"FUCK! That BITCH, too! I'm gonna kick her fucking bony ass if I ever get my hands on her!" I growled, interrupting her.

((Authors Note: [Yay, first authors note! Haha!] Right now Naomi is thinking to herself something along the lines of "Sheesh, I can't even get two words in. Not to mention he keeps flipping out. I really hope he doesn't re-open one of his wounds." And sighing to herself in her head with one of those -_-' looks on her face. #EndNote))

"I need a fucking cigarette. Damn it." I proclaimed angrily.

"Well, if you promise to stay still I'll give you one." Naomi proposed.

"Ok. Sorry. I've never failed a mission like this before. I'm sorry, I'll stop moving and interrupting." I said, starting to calm down slightly.

She put a cigarette from my confiscated pack into her mouth and lit it for me, then handed it to me.

"Ok. Start from the beginning, please?" I asked her.

"Ok. When you lost consciousness Kaname and Konohamaru told me to take care of you, and then they ran off to chase Amatsu." She stated. I suspected that she thought she might be interrupted again.

"After that I bandaged you up and was able to carry you to Fire Nation borders. It's been two days since then. She seemed to have run off pretty quickly. I don't think Kaname and Konohamaru were able to keep the chase going for long. They're probably out searching for us. Shouldn't be too long now, though, at least I hope. I tried sending some messenger bugs out but I've had no luck at all." She sighed and bowed her head slightly.

"Don't worry about them. It'll take a lot more than some bony bitch to take them out." I said, exhaling cigarette smoke.

"I know, but still…"

"You put one of them tracker bug things on them, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but don't even think about it. You're not well enough to travel." She told me fiercely.

"I know that. I might be pretty cocky at times, but even I know when I need to just give it up and lay low for a while. Besides, it doesn't seem like you're going to let me go anywhere."

She wasn't bowing her head so much and she cracked a small smile.

"Thank you, by the way." I said.

"Hmm? For what?" she asked.

"Well, for starters, the cigarette, then there's you taking care of me for two days, carrying me all the way here, and helping out when I got injured the first time in battle."

"Eh," she sighed, "'tis the life of a Medical Nin. I'm used to it now."

"Still doesn't mean you shouldn't be given a thank you for going more than out of your way to help out a Shinobi from another village."

She shrugged.

"Village affiliation doesn't matter much to me. It doesn't matter much too some Medical Shinobi. Most of them still care about their villages. Don't get me wrong, I care about Konoha. But, some of us just want to help those in need. Doesn't matter to much who or where they're from, just as long as they're in need." She said, and smiled a little more.

I had almost forgotten that she was an Aburame. She doesn't act the part, and with how she was dressed she didn't really look the part. Honestly, she looked pretty. Although I was just noticing it, under her "shell," bug pun intended, she was beautiful. Long brown hair, rosy cheeks, which was also strange for an Aburame, if only I could see her eyes. Without her baggy jacket on, I could see her figure better as well. Surprisingly well toned for a Shinobi who doesn't rely on physical strength. Not too much and not too little in all the right areas. Don't get me wrong, she has her flaws, everyone does, but she was very good looking, and that's something coming from me when I'm talking about an Aburame. Especially since they creep me out. There weren't any random bugs crawling around on her, so it was all good.

"You look tired. You should get some rest. I'll be fine for a while. I won't try to get up and leave." I said.

I then realized she was already asleep. Had she been awake the whole two days keeping watch? It wouldn't surprise me. Aburame's were over-achievers, much like puppet masters, I think that was one of the few things we respected about each other.

[Twelve hours later]

I was still awake as I heard Naomi yawn loudly and turned to see her stretching.

"I guess I fell asleep…" she said.

"You snore, too." I laughed.

"Shut up!" she growled, blushing slightly. "You're supposed to be sleeping, anyway!"

"Someone had to keep watch, you know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I couldn't imagine sleeping sitting up for twelve hours straight." I joked, with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, so you were watching me sleep. Creep." She blushed, again.

I laughed and turned away. "I might have been." I admitted.

Then, the most unexpected thing happened. The most unexpected thing in the history of my life happened.

She leaned in, grabbed my head by the cheeks, and kissed me.

Even though I did like it, and she was a great kisser, all I could think was. What. The. Fuck.

"It didn't seem like you were going to come to me, so I came to you." She smiled and blushed. I was pretty sure I was blushing, too.

"Well… I can't say that I really had an issue with it."

Then I, myself, did one of the most unexpected things in my life. Something I never thought I'd do. I kissed her myself.

That's right, I kissed an Aburame. I don't know what I was thinking. I just went with it. I assumed she was doing the same, because in about five seconds she had her body so that one leg was on each side of my body and she was leaning down on me so we could kiss. Which, obviously, we were. The slightly sad part? We were having a conversation in between making out and starting to tear off each others clothes.

"Just….. make sure….. that….. you don't….. start….. popping out bugs….. I might start….. to scream….. and not in a good way." I said while pulling off her two undershirts.

"Don't….. worry….. about it!" she said, as she followed in the fit of sexual energy that had consumed us by opening my shirt (thank goodness I added those buttons to a traditional puppetmasters outfit) and started to unbutton my pants.

She turned around on top of me as she finished taking off my pants and I un-clipped her bra. She turned back around and faced me again. I had gotten an erection when we started making out. She took the opportunity. She leaned down and put my dick in her mouth. I got shivers down my spine and ended up bending it forward, thrusting my pelvis closer to her and my penis farther into her mouth. It surprised her slightly.

She was good. She moved her mouth and fingers in sync stroking me. I groaned slightly, I was getting closer to my limit. She was going a little too quickly. She realized this and stopped. She started moving upward, kissing me on my body, starting from above my cock to my face, about an inch apart each kiss. By the time she reached my neck she turned her head and bit my un-wounded shoulder erotically. As I groaned in sexual pleasure and pain she moved her hips over my stomach and starting grinding her pelvis against me while kissing me. A few seconds later and I leaned up, bit her lightly on her neck, and started massaging her breasts. Naomi then bent her back, moving her butt upward, positioning her vagina directly above my erect cock. Soon thereafter, I was in.

She was tight, and my skin felt like I had just ran into an electric fence. Only in a good way. Needless to say, I was feeling much better. It was my turn to make her feel good. I picked her up and switched positions so I was on top. All without breaking intercourse. Through slight screams, groans, moans, and forest dirt on the ground getting in places it really shouldn't be, we continued. Rolling, kissing, biting, fucking. It was primal, but so good.

Afterwards, all I was left to wonder with was only a few things. How the hell can two people who are supposed to hate each other, or at least dislike each other, be so good together? Was this going to turn into anything, or is this just some kind of fucked up one night stand between a creepy woman who played with bugs and a equally creepy guy who played with puppets? Should I even try to figure it out? No. At least not right now. I was way too tired. I needed to sleep. Luckily we had been able to get our clothes back in afterwards. Naomi was already asleep. She had her head leaning halfway on my shoulder and halfway on my chest. With her head there, my arm was forced to be around her back, with my hand resting on her arm. I might have been being forced to put my arm like this, lest I wake her up, but still, it felt completely natural. Strangely so. I didn't know what I wanted, other than to at least be with her for longer. See if we could make anything of us. Did I just call the two of us, "us"? Oh well. "us" seemed ok as it is. I still had the last question I always asked myself after sleeping with anybody. "Why the hell is it always with someone who I never thought I would sleep with? Someone from some kind of opposite life of mine, who anyone else living my life with a right mind would not have slept with?" Once again, oh well, I'm used to it by now.


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

Takeshi Hyuga – The Next Kazekage!

Chapter 6

Part One Finale

[This chapter is going to be pretty short. Last chapter was super long comparatively. This is the end of part one, Part Two Chapter One will be out shortly! ]

Naomi had gone to get water. She had ordered me to keep my bandages on, but I was stubborn. I was stubborn, but not dumb. I had taken off the bandage around my leg. She had bandaged up my shoulder wound, but it was practically healed as well. My wounds in the chest and the stomach were the worst. They were still healing. The mystery woman, Amatsu, had made four wounds on my body. Two slightly minor, and two slightly major. The problem I had with my leg bandages were that it made it hard for me to move. It was healed, but you could still see that I had gotten stabbed there. I left the other bandages on. The wounds on my chest and my stomach were healing well, but they were still healing. I stood up and lit a cigarette. We had made a temporary resting place out of a semi circular area in the forest, surrounded by trees. There was a river nearby as well, which was where Naomi was now.

Kaname and Konohamaru had to be close to finding us. It had been two and a half days. I guess if they weren't then soon enough we could make it back to the village. I was NOT looking forward to us having to tell Gaara how badly we failed the mission. Or about this bitch going around trying to steal Konoha's and Suna's Kekkei Genkai's. Fuck it. Maybe she left. Maybe we'll never see her again. Who knows. But, I doubt everything I just said. I doubt we'll never see her again. This is the first mission I've ever failed. I need more training. If I could have kept up with her speed I'm sure me and Kaname would have been able to take her out. Kaname's probably gonna give me a good punch for being so careless. But hell, I deserve it.

Just then I thought I heard my name being called. I turned in the direction of the noise I heard. There it was again, and it sounded like Kaname. Could they have found us? I walked in the direction of the voice. I got to the edge of the cleared ground. There was a pretty thick bunch of trees in front of me. All of a sudden my head felt weird. Only it wasn't really my head, it was more my eyes. I blinked, but when I opened my eyes again I was in a completely different place. I was back in the desert. I wasn't just in a completely different place. I was a completely different person as well. I was….. A woman. This was much more than just some strange vision. I looked around with my new body. I saw three other people. Gaara, Kankuro, and Konohamaru. The three of them were looking at me like I was acting strange, or I was in trouble.

"What's wrong?" Kankuro said in his normal "what the fuck is going on now?" kind of voice.

I wanted to talk, but words wouldn't come out no matter how hard I tried. It was like one of those nightmares you get when you're being chased and there's tons of people around you and you are trying to scream for help, but no matter how hard you try to form the words with your lips or get your mouth to make the words, you just can't.

Konohamaru walked closer to me, or whoever "me" was, and grabbed my hand. "Come on, we've got to find him!"

Him? Me? I mean ME, me, not whoever the hell I was weirdly seeing through at this strange point in my life.

Gaara looked to Konohamaru, and then back at whoever I was and said "Are you feeling alright, Kaname?"

The strange vision suddenly collided and I was me again. I was Takeshi again. Only stranger still, I was in a completely different place then when the vision had started. I was turned around, and back to the middle of the cleared area. Naomi was next to me with another "What the hell?" look.

"You know, I'd really like to know myself what just happened. Care to tell me what you just saw, because I didn't see it."

Naomi turned her head and looked around just to make sure I was actually talking to her. Realized there was no one else around, shrugged, and bowed her head again. I guess that's what she did when she was distressed.

"Well, I walked by with the water from the river. I put it down and I saw you. But, you didn't seem like you. You were looking around like this is the first time you've been here. You kind of looked lost, but at the same time serious. I walked over and asked if you were alright. You saw me and looked completely surprised, but didn't say anything. And now, here we are."

I think my jaw was dropped again. All I could think is "What the fuck just happened?" I realized Naomi was waiting for a response. I honestly, didn't have one.

"What, were you just lost in space or something?" she asked me.

"I guess you could say that… Only it was different. I wasn't here. I mean… I was here, but my mind wasn't." I said, confusing myself even more. I'm sure I confused her even more as well.

"Oooookaaaaaay. Care to clarify, specify, or detail anything else that might help?"

"Ok. I walked over there," I pointed to the area at which I was standing before I had the strange "more than a vision" vision. "then, all of a sudden, I was in the desert. Gaara, Konohamaru, and my dad were there."

She looked at me like I was crazy. If I had good monetary compensation for every time I was looked at like that in the last 5 minutes…

"Ok. Then Everyone said something, and I couldn't respond. I tried but I couldn't. Then Gaara called me Kaname!" I said. I figured that was pretty much the best way to explain it.

"Ok, so you were in Kaname's body?"

"I think so."

"Then, where was Kaname?"

"I told you. She was in the desert!"

"No, no, no! Not her body. Where was her mind, her consciousness, her –"

"Vision." I said, interrupting her.

"Sure, I guess that, as well." She said, looking deep in thought.

"Well, if I was seeing through her eyes, she had to be seeing through mine!"

"Bingo! That's it. They have to be close to finding us, which was why she was surprised to see me and why she was looking around her surroundings so deeply!"

"That still doesn't explain HOW it happened, though." I said, confusing the both of us even more.

"Pretty cool, but seriously weird as well. Maybe you'll be able to figure more out later. Now, see if you can find them with your Byakugan."

"You're right." I said, as I activated my Byakugan and started searching the area.

I found the beginning of the desert and I could see them in the far distance. They were heading towards the forest, I assumed she got the hint and had just had the same awkward conversation with Gaara and the rest of them as well.

I told Naomi and we walked to meet them.


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

Takeshi Hyuga! – the next Kazekage!

Chapter 7

Part One

Authors Note Chapter!

Alright, let's get straight to business. This will be an Authors note chapter where I fill in some blanks, let you in on some secrets, and explain a little bit about the story, its characters, and the world. I will also be answering some questions received from the character in this story, Kaname's, owner. If please feel free to comment/reply to this chapter with any more questions I do not answer and you want answered and I will do my best to answer them without revealing any spoilers. For those of you who don't understand this, either you haven't read up to here (which is advisable), or you don't realize it is the author (me, my name is Chris for those who don't know) and not Takeshi speaking in this chapter.

First matter of business, Takeshi is 19 at the time of Part One, as said in Chapter 1 of Part One. In-between Part One and Part Two there will be a time skip of three years. So, starting Chapter 1 of Part Two, Takeshi will be 22 years old. We will go more into this later in this chapter.

Second matter of business is Kaname's example questions (answered in general, not toward Kaname).

Q: Will anything else be learned during the time skip?

A: Yes. Takeshi has mastered Puppetmaster Jutsu with Kankuros' help, and so will be able to use 10 puppets, the maximum amount for normal puppeteers, and will have many new puppet jutsu's and new functions with his puppets. Training has been done with Kaname in sword skill, and so Takeshi will be more skilled with swords. Training has also been done to become better with the mysterious power between Kaname and Takeshi and as such it is more under control and easily useable. There will be another set of skill that Kaname and Takeshi gain which will be left a mystery at this time, and you all will find out soon enough in or close to the beginning of Chapter 1 Part Two.

Q: How much more romance can I expect and with who?

A: Yes. There will be more romance. Takeshi and Naomi are just getting started. Trust me. More characters for this Fic are currently in development and will hopefully be done soon and will be released at a later point. Probably not until Part Three at the very least. These new characters will be Original Character developed and created by me, and there will most likely be romance between them. How much has not yet been decided. I want to the main focus of this Fic to be Takeshi and his group of friends and family and because of this, new characters may take some time in order for me to get them to fit in correctly with the group.

That concludes the example questions, once again feel free to reply and ask questions there, or you can message me through if you like. While we're on the subject of new characters, yes, I do have one in mind that will be introduced in Part Two. I'm not going to go too much into detail, but I'm hoping you all will like him, he's been a big part of my RP and FF life for quite a while and this is the first time I'll be introducing him.

Apart from this, I also wanted to go into a few questions I might get from people and answer them ahead of time. After that I will be doing a bit of story filling, character description, and other things like that.

Q: What happened with your previous Fan Fiction involving Takeshi as the main character?

A: The Takeshi Chronicles was a Fan Fiction I spent much time writing. I have much more on my computer that was NOT posted here. After I posted Part One of that Fan Fiction I sort of went into "hiatus" so to speak and stopped writing. The love interest of Takeshi in that Fan Fiction (Mayu) was my previous real life girlfriends Original Character. We broke up about a month and a half ago and I am trying to start mending things up so that we can be friends again. I do not want to be anything more than friends with her at this point, but she is a wonderful person and I love her to death and want to continue having a relationship with her as a friend. Because of our break up, The Takeshi Chronicles does not fit anymore. I wanted a new Fic that better fit me and my creativity and what I wanted to make it. The Fan Fiction "The Takeshi Chronicles" will not continue, there will be no more written, and I don't know if I will use Mayu as a character again in a new Fan Fiction or this Fan Fiction. We'll just have to wait and see. So, that's what happened, I hope that's explanation enough.

Q: How old is Naomi?

A: She is 20 years old at the time of Part One, and will be 23 by the time of the time skip.

Q: How does your Fan Fiction relate in time to Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden?

A: At the time of Part One, the Fan Fiction is about 20 years ahead of Naruto Shippuden. Therefore after the time skip, the Fic is about 23 years ahead of Shippuden. I made it this way so that I could have a little more freedom with Character Creation, Timeline and world development, and other aspects of the writing process. The only problem I have found with this is Kaname's character. She is married to Gaara as I think I have said previously. Gaara is in his low 40's at the time of this Fic and so is Kaname, which makes things iffy and challenging at times, but I get through it. The reason this is an issue is both because Kaname's owner hates her being so old (even though I don't think 40 is that old), and because I try to focus on the latest generation of Ninja, meaning Takeshi's generation. But, I pull it all together the best I can.

Q: Will you use any other non-original character that are from Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden?

A: Yes! I plan to use some more characters from the Anime/Manga. Maybe Kakashi will make an appearance. Maybe Sai. Sakura! No… I don't think so… Not Sakura. Naruto and Hinata you can count on for sure. I don't really know for sure yet who I'll use exactly, but you can plan on many more character, original and not, being used or at least making appearances.

Alright, that's about all I got for the questions and answers for now… So if you guys and gals have something you want answered that isn't in this chapter or the fics previously posted I will upload and replace this document with new answered questions as I receive them. I will NOT answer questions that are already answered in here or the previous chapters.

Next order of business is a few story fillers.

Alright, Amatsu will make a return, this return will be in Part Two, I will reveal that much. Amatsu is the first name of a Japanese god of death. I thought it fit her because I wanted to make her a vision of pure evil in all ways possible. So, there's a little bit of Amatsu back story.

Uchiha's, there's so damn many of you! Half because of Kaname, and half because of Amatsu's quest to steal any Kekkei Genkai in existence, I resurrected the Uchiha Clan in my Fic. I, personally, don't like many Uchiha's. Too cocky, too "Oh, look at me, I'm an Uchiha, I'm amazing!" and all that kind of stuff. But, I thought it fit with the story so I put it in there. FYI, Takeshi has a thing with Uchiha's, too. In case none of you got that. :P

NaruHina fans! I know you're out there… I'm one, too. Now, I love NaruHina as much as the next fan… But because Hinata and Kankuro just happen to be my favorite characters, I have to make Takeshi the strange love child of the two so that he could easily inherit the abilities. As revealed in Chapter 1, Hinata and Naruto ARE together and married happily. They have two children together as well, which will be revealed in the Fic later.

Stop frontin' you're just a puppet… Yes. Puppets. Creepy-ness and deadly firepower all in one. A lot of people I know that I RP'ed with, back when I RP'ed, would always make fun of me and call me a creep 'cause I played with puppets. If that makes Takeshi a creep, then so be it. Anyway, to the point. Takeshi's puppets have many different functions pre-time-skip, and after the time skip there will be more. I'll go over a brief functionality of his generic puppets now.

Flame throwers (gotta have those!)

Weapons. Such as, Kunai Knives, Senbon (one of my personal favorite), and shuriken

Poison. Of course, all the weapons are poisoned. Takeshi uses a generic paralysis poison that can paralyze his foes after five minutes in the body.

Smoke bombs, poisoned and regular. Once again, you gotta have those.

Now, another thing that I guess has more to do with Takeshi's puppeteering than anything else is Chakra Strings. In (I believe, not completely sure on this one) chapter 3 Takeshi used Chakra Strings to hurl his sword. I wanted to make Chakra Strings more fun. Why not use them for things other than operating puppets? Later on in the Fic Takeshi will develop more random and fun uses for chakra strings!

I want to delve a little into Takeshi's luck. Takeshi just has luck. It can be bad or good, like making the lucky guess that it was Kaname who tried to jump him at his apartment (good luck), or making the guess that Kaname was team captain for the mission (bad luck). He had quite a few other lucky and unlucky moments throughout Part One, and he'll have many more later on.

Moving on. I'm going to be doing one of these "Authors Note" chapters at the end of every part, so that I can fill in more of the story, backstory, character info, or whatever is needed.

Now, I want to go into Naomi's character. While in the creation stage, I knew I needed someone who was a complete opposite. Someone you'd never think a character like Takeshi would end up with. I started by sending out a tweet to Kaname's twitter account. That's where we talk. Talk A LOT. Haha. The tweet was something like "I need character ideas for Takeshi's significant other. Got any ideas?" Yeah, Kaname helps me a lot with this Fic, and just everything in general, so I have to thank her for that here. So, after about a week of thought between the two of us, I decided on an Aburame. One of Kankuro's main rivals is and forever will be Shino, and I try to make Takeshi the perfect mix of both Kankuro and Hinata, so I tried to carry on the rivalry between puppetmasters and Aburame's in his character. So, an Aburame was perfect. But then the big problem came up. How the fuck do I make them a couple? I put that on the side, knowing I'd come up with something eventually, so I continued writing, not having any idea what I was gonna do with them. I got to the end of Chapter 3 and made Takeshi make his first mistake. He got injured. I knew I had the option of making it just a normal shrug it off and move on injury, but then it came to me. Medical Ninjutsu, DUH! For those of you who don't know I'm going to college to be a Psychologist, so this was a breakthrough for me. Florence Nightingale effect. I probably face-palmed at that moment when I knew I didn't think of it sooner. For those that don't know, the Florence Nightingale Effect is when a nurse falls in love with their patient. This fit perfectly because I was also struggling to come up with other abilities than just bug moves for Naomi. So, I finished chapter 4 and I had it made, they were officially going to be a couple. Then, of course, all of you know what happened in chapter 5. ;)

Oh, another thing about Naomi I wanted to talk a short bit about was her Water Chakra Affinity. Like shown in the arc with that one bitch who used the Crystal Style and Shino made his bugs immune to being "frozen" in her crystals. Naomi has given her bugs the ability to breath in water and swim through it, even when it is thick and sticky, through breeding her bugs like Shino did.

Also, I wanted to talk about the possibility of there being Gay or Lesbian characters. Yes. There is a possibility. But, the problem is there will be no gay or lesbian sex scenes. This Fic is and always will be until its completion, be a first person Fic from Takeshi's point of view. So, therefore, there very well MAY be a gay or lesbian romance, but no sex scenes because of this factor.

I think that's it for this Authors Chapter. So, ask me questions if you want to know something! Part Two begins as soon as I can get it out.

One more thing, there will be another big announcement that I will discuss slightly here. Kaname is planning something on her end that has to do with this Fic. I will keep you all posted more into this matter later on!


	8. Chapter 1 Part 2

Takeshi Hyuga – the Next Kazekage!

Chapter 1

Part 2

[Three years later, back in Suna]

"What are we doing?" I asked.

Kaname had grabbed me and Naomi from our Suna apartment. More like dragged me with Naomi following. A lot had happened in the last three years. Naomi and I started a full fledged relationship and she got permission to move to Suna and help us out here. We were living together in my apartment.

"We're gonna go to a candy store." Kaname stated like it wasn't weird as hell.

"Wait, a candy store? You dragged me out of my apartment to appease your sweet tooth?"

Naomi laughed at us. She did this quite often, apparently me and Kaname were absolutely hilarious to her.

"Not just mine. Yours as well." She said, teasing me.

"Pfft. I don't have a sweet tooth." I said, turning my head away from her while walking in-between Kaname and Naomi.

"Lies. Don't lie Takeshi. We all know you have one of the biggest mother-fucking sweet tooth's in Suna."

"No. That's a lie. There's only one sweet I'll eat."

"Sure. That's if you're measuring how big your sweet tooth is by variety. I'm measuring it by quantity."

Naomi laughed again and I turned my head up in the air while walking alongside them.

"She's right, Takeshi. You shouldn't lie. AND you have a huge sweet tooth. I've seen it, you know." Naomi chuckled.

"Seen WHAT exactly?" I asked

"Oh you know what I'm talking about." She smiled menacingly

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"Your stash."

"My stash?"

"Yes. Your stash. Your stash of Lollipops."

"Hmph. Fine. Yes, I like lollipops. Is that a problem?"

"Nope. Not at all." Kaname said as she grabbed the back of my shirt and started dragging me. Again. Naomi laughed under her breath while covering her mouth with her hand. There we were, the freaks of Suna walking, dragging, or being dragged to a candy store.

We arrived at "The Sand-water Taffy" – Suna's best candy store. It was owned by an old woman who I was half concerned she knew everyone in Suna on a first name basis. Rumor has it she used to be a Shinobi, and a good one at that. No one knew for sure, though. Not even Gaara or Baki, and they knew almost everything about Suna.

"Oh! Hello everyone!" she said as we all walked in the store.

Kaname and Naomi waved to her and started browsing the different types of candy in the store.

"Takeshi! I have a special candy I know you'll love."

I sort of looked around making sure she was talking to me while trying to hold in a small chuckle at my perverted mind taking her comment the wrong way.

"Ok. Sure. Why not?" I said while Kaname and Naomi were busy browsing candies.

I walked up to her at the counter and she pulled out a giant lollipop. I didn't want to admit it but my mouth started to water at the sight of this giant treat.

"I knew you'd like it." She told me as she handed it to me.

"Thanks." I whispered while I unwrapped the plastic wrapping.

Naomi was looking at the insects crystallized in hard candy. I think she wanted to buy it, and actually eat it, which was at least 2 kinds of ironic. Kaname was still browsing random kinds of candy.

"You aren't actually going to eat those, are you?" I asked Naomi as she picked up a petrified scorpion candy looking at it with half sadness and half hunger.

"I'm not sure yet whether it's something that would be yummy or something that would upset me…"

"That's not a good sign…" I told her as I walked over to see what Kaname was looking at while I licked my lollipop.

"I want Jawbreakers!" she alerted the store as she grabbed about twenty of them and walked to check out at the counter.

Naomi grabbed herself two suckers with scorpions inside them and we all walked to the counter to but our sweets. [[Authors Note: Yes, this was half pointless apart from the jokes and random irony and explaining candy fetishes, but, the point of this chapter is coming!]]

As we walked out of the candy store a Shinobi in an ANBU mask appeared before us.

"Gaara needs you three for an urgent mission briefing. Now." She told us.

"Great." I sighed.

"We better get going." Kaname said and we all started walking towards the Kage office.

[back at the Kage Office]

"Ah. Good. We have very important news for you." Gaara said as we all walked in.

"Hey there bug-breath." Kankuro told Naomi as she walked in. He had a different nickname for her every time they met. We normally just rolled our eyes and moved on.

The three of us sat down in chairs by his desk.

"What's so urgent? This has to be a good mission, right?" I asked in excitement.

"That's what I brought you here for. But, we also have some very important news for you three, and someone else who is being briefed currently in Konoha." Gaara announced.

"Which piece of business are we attending to first?" Kaname asked.

"The part of least importance to both us and Konoha is first. Your mission." Gaara said as he closed is eyes menacingly.

"This must be big news, then. That is, if it involved our villages alliances. Shouldn't we hear that first?" Naomi asked.

"No," Gaara replied quickly, "the news is big, but not urgent. The mission unfortunately, is urgent. You three will form a team and go on this mission." Gaara told us.

"We will. What are the details?" Kaname asked, trying to calm Gaara. I could tell there was something more than just an urgent mission and big news bothering him.

"Kumogakure is causing trouble. We think they may be preparing for war. Me and Naruto have talked in this matter and have decided that the best plan of action is to investigate." Gaara sighed, stood up, and walked back over to his window.

"So we're investigating it?" I asked

"Yes. Konoha is sending a squad of their own, but the squads will be investigating different parts of the village so the groups will not meet."

"Alright. Sounds easy enough. I'm a master of disguise!" I said as I made some kind of random awesome movement with my hand.

"What?" Kaname said. "If you're a 'Master of Disguise' I'm a fucking owl!" she said as she punched me on the head.

I quickly stood up and said "Well, you could be if you were a master of disguise like me!"

"STOP." Gaara yelled "Do you two understand the seriousness of this mission? No matter the outcome we could launch another Shinobi War! Especially if you fail! If you are discovered then we WILL be at war! Whatever you do you can NOT fail this mission!"

Kaname and I sat back down in our seats. "Sorry!" we both said in unison.

"Don't worry Gaara. You of all people know how much training we've been doing since our last failed mission. This will not end the same way." I assured him.

"I should hope not!" Naomi said half joking, half serious. [[Authors Note: This is a joke on Ch. 5 of part 1. If you haven't read… You should.]]

"Good. Try not to start any fights in this mission. With each other or with others. It is vitally important that you do not draw attention to yourselves."

"Got it." Kaname and I said in unison again.

"Takeshi. I need to talk to you in private as well. For the rest of you, I will tell you the big news after you return from your mission. Fail, and you will not hear it." Gaara said as he turned and looked to all of us.

Naomi and Kaname nodded and left the room. Kankuro stayed behind in the room.

"The five great Shinobi villages have been experimenting with something. At this point I cannot release any more details, but know that you have been chosen to be a 'test subject' so to speak, and once you get back you must be ready." Gaara said as he turned back to his window.

I nodded. I could tell from both Gaara and Kankuro that this was something big.

"I will be ready for whatever the village needs of me." I stated.

"Good. But, this is not just decided by our village. Konoha has also shown interest in this matter. Our good friend Shikamaru will be arriving in the village shortly to help us."

I nodded. If Shikamaru was involved it was definitely big. Shika was now the trainer of the ANBU Black Ops in Konoha and a great leader of the village.

"Leave for your mission now. We will talk more of this on your return." Gaara said. He turned and looked to Kankuro and Kankuro nodded to him.

I left his office and rejoined Naomi and Kaname.

"Let's go." I said.

We all left to get ready for our mission..


	9. Chapter 2 Part 2

Takeshi Hyuga – The Next Kazekage!

Chapter 2

Part 2

[Takeshi's Apartment]

"Ready?" I asked Naomi

"I am. Are you?" she replied with another question, knowing I hadn't put on any Kabuki paint and I had nothing on me but my swords.

I flipped my hair and replied "Yup. I'm perfectly ready."

"Alright, let's go, then. Hope you didn't forget anything." She said sarcastically, hinting at what I already knew I was missing.

I jumped out my window and Naomi followed out as well. Kaname was waiting for us, leaning against the wall. She heard both of us jump down and turned to see us.

"Ready?" she asked both of us.

"Apparently…" Naomi replied looking at her and then rolling her eyes.

"Good. Let's get going." Kaname told us.

I could tell that Kaname could tell that Naomi was completely confused. Naomi had never seen me without my Kabuki Paint or summoning scrolls. I wore it and brought them on every mission, but this one was different.

"Something on your mind, Naomi?" Kaname asked, deciding to torture her.

"Yeah. Do you two know something I don't? What the fuck is going on, you two are acting seriously weird." Naomi was clearly confused at what we were doing.

"Well, we're going on a mission of course!" I said, teasing her more.

She punched me on the head as Kaname had done earlier. "Alright, why the hell aren't you in Kabuki paint and carrying your summoning scrolls?" she sighed.

"Well, this is an espionage mission. Wouldn't it be kind of strange for me to go waltzing into enemy territory with something slightly outrageous on my face that most of them had never seen before?" I said.

"But what about your scrolls?" she asked.

"If this espionage mission goes as planned, I wont need them. Plus, it would be even worse coming there with something looking like I actually want to start a war."

"But, then why take swords?"

"Because, I'm going to need SOME protection as a just in case. Plus, we want to look like mercenaries. Kumo has a lot of those going in and out of the village, and Kumo is famous for its sword users. So, we might even get in with no trouble."

"I guess you're right." She sighed again.

"So, the torture's over now?" Kaname asked with a slight frown.

"Kaname, don't you think she gets tortured enough being integrated into our family? We're already pretty crazy enough." I laughed.

"True. We are pretty crazy." She laughed back.

[On the way to Kumogakure, passing through the land of fire.]

The plan was to get through the Land of Fire, through some other minor areas, and then travel through the mountains in the Land of Lightning to arrive at Kumogakure.

"Are we there yet?" Kaname asked.

"Oh don't even start with that!" I said as Naomi laughed at both of us.

"Somebody had to say it eventually…" Kaname mumbled

[Slightly scross the border to the Land of Lightning]

[[A/N: This is where things get exciting… Sorry for the boring wait, guys. Trying to fit everything in appropriately]]

"We're almost there." I said

"What's that?" Naomi said, pointing and looking to the east of us.

There was a rather large white tiger and a group of five Cloud Shinobi in battle. By the looks of it the tiger was in bad shape, but putting up an amazing fight. With lightning. Now, a tiger using lightning Ninjutsu seemed extremely rare, but would helping it disrupt our mission? Well, I didn't have time to ask before Naomi and Kaname started running at it like it was a helpless kitten being attacked by wild dogs.

"We gotta help it!" Naomi said as she started running with Kaname following.

I sighed, "Shouldn't we think about this first?" I thought to myself as I ran after them.

It had to be a Ninja Tiger. No random wild animal knows Ninjutsu.

Kaname and I unsheathed our swords. We leapt at two of the Cloud Nin. Luckily they hadn't noticed us in the heat of battle and we killed them instantly with deadly sword strikes. Kaname had worked with me with sword and speed skills during the last three years, and I had gotten much faster and deadly with a sword. The problem now was the other three Ninja had noticed us. We weren't going to be able to get in another sneak attack easily.

The tiger had noticed us as well. He knew we were trying to help him as well, because he nodded in our direction.

One of the last Cloud Nin started weaving signs for a lightning jutsu of his own, but when he tried to launch the attack, it fizzled out on him. His comrades, Kaname and I looked at him as he noticed a mass of Kukaichu beetles crawling on him. He screamed, trying to get them off, but it was already too late. His chakra was drained. Kaname threw three Kunai. First one hit his pelvis; I think more for a joke on Kaname's part. Second went through his shoulder, making his right arm completely unusable. The third, hit his heart, even though he might have already been dead. Game over. Moral of the story? Don't underestimate Kaname. No matter the circumstance.

The tiger jumped, channeled lightning through his claws and shock-mauled another one of the Ninja.

The last Shinobi was in his late twenties. Maybe early thirties. He was using two swords. I ran over to him and clashed blades. He's fast, but not as fast as I am. He raised both of his blades above his head and slashed them at me in an overhead motion, both blades right next to each other. Rookie mistake for a dual-wielder when going against a stronger opponent or multiple opponents. I blocked both his blades with one of my swords. I chopped his head off with the other. Moral of the story? Don't make stupid mistakes with power attacks. They can cost you your life. Being Aggressive isn't always good in battle.


	10. Chapter 3 Part 2

Takeshi Hyuga – The Next Kazekage!

Chapter 3

Part 2

The tiger bowed its head at the three of us.

"Thank you for your help." He said. At least, it sounded like a "he".

Naomi was looking at him with those eyes she gets whenever she sees a stray kitten. Then she did what she did whenever she saw a stray kitten. She turned and looked at me with her puppy face, silently asking "Can we keep him?" I gave her a glare, silently reminding her that this was not a stray cat, this was a very large ninja tiger.

All of a sudden Kaname blurted out "Can I pet you?" in an overly excited fashion.

I looked over to the tiger as he nodded yes and then I was the one bowing my head. Only not in respect and thanks, in annoyance. Naomi and Kaname were already "petting" the tiger. It looked like he was enjoying it as well.

"My name is Akyama." He said.

"At least he isn't purring." I thought, lifting my head up while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"I'm Takeshi." I said.

"They call me Kaname!" Kaname stated, still petting Akyama.

"I'm Naomi" said Naomi, who was also still petting the large tiger.

Now, let me give you an idea of how large this white-lightning-generating-tiger is. He was sitting and from his front paws to the tips of his ears he was still taller than Naomi and Kaname… and me. [[A/N: Takeshi is 6 foot 2 inches tall]]

"I owe my life to you. Any tiger with the slightest bit of pride would swear a life debt unto you."

"Umm. I don't really think that's necessary…" I said, wondering what we had gotten ourselves in to

"I insist. Whatever you need of me I will help to the best of my ability. It is the least I can do for you saving me."

"Well… I guess the best thing to ask is what are you doing all the way out here battling with Kumogakure Nin?" I asked him.

"I guess, after today, you could call me a Rogue Ninja. From the village of Kumogakure."

I half thought we were the only ones paying attention to the conversation.

"We're from Sunagakure. Since you're a rogue nin, would you happen to know anything about Kumo planning for war?"

"That is what I was made for."

"Made? What do you mean?" I asked, more confused than ever.

"How should I explain this…" he sighed and then continued "The Fifth Raikage has been breeding tigers like me and teaching them Ninjutsu. They've been trying for thirty years to no avail, but with the litter of tigers I am from they've finally succeeded. As far as I know I am the only one who left the village."

I think Naomi and Kaname finally realized the situation because they stopped and it looked like they were both deep in thought.

"How many were in your litter?" Naomi asked after a few moments of silence.

"Twenty one, including me." Akyama said

"So let me get this straight," Kaname said, "there's twenty more tigers, just like you, trained in Ninjutsu?"

"Not exactly. Of the twenty one of us, only five showed the possibility of learning the forbidden techniques of the village." Akyama sighed.

"So you know the forbidden Jutsu of Kumo?" I asked him, slightly excited.

"No," he said, as I almost fell over from being let down, "at least, not all of it. Unfortunately, I'm the second least-powerful of the five tigers. The others are now being used to guard The Fifth Raikage personally."

Kaname sat down on the mountain ground. The rest of us stood there in silence for about a minute.

"I must have put you in great danger by having you help me." Akyama said.

"Don't worry about it, with what you've told us our miss-" I said before I was interrupted by Kaname

"Our mission is not complete yet. There's much left unanswered, and only some of it can be answered."

"I will help as much as I can." Akyama assured her.

"There's something I want to know!" Naomi yelled out and then raised her hand.

"Yes?" Akyama asked.

"If you're such an important piece in Kumo's plot, why did they only send five ninja after you when you ran away?" she asked.

"I'm sure there will be more Ninja coming soon." Akyama said

"No." I said

"They're already here." Kaname finished for me. She pulled out her blades as she sighed. I did the same.

Naomi was in the classic Aburame battle stance, arms reached slightly out, releasing hard to see insects all over the battle field.

At least 20 Shinobi had made their presence known and were all around us.

This was not going to be easy.

20 plus Shinobi. 4 of us.

And here I was, the odd one out. Naomi had her bugs and her jutsu's. Kaname had her swords and her jutsu's, which she was A LOT more skilled with. And me? I had my swords, and what little Earth and Air jutsu's I had. Which… Wasn't a lot. I relied more on puppets.

"Shit." That's about all I could say before the Shinobis swarmed us.

At least 7 of the 20 were only mercenaries, which was to be expected of Kumo. But, 13 other Ninja, all at least Chunin rank, was still a challenge for a standard platoon. I guess we weren't exactly a standard platoon, though. We were in the top 20 of Suna's Finest Shinobi. Plus, we had quite a few tricks up our sleeves.

Speaking of tricks, I figured now was the perfect time for my new Jutsu. It would be a risk. It took about 60% of my Chakra, but I didn't have puppets, risks needed to be taken. I took the stance, kneeling down, arms crossed with blades in hand. I started channeling chakra throughout my whole body which both acted as a shield and increased my speed and power 10 fold.

"Fujima Ryu no Jutsu." I stated.

[[A/N: This is a Jutsu named after a Dance used in Kabuki Theatre, no idea how well it relates or if it even works in Japanese with "no jutsu" added on to it, but I tried.]]

With the 10 fold speed increase now affecting me, I combined it with my Byakugan in order to perceive my surroundings better. With these two factors now working, time, how I perceived it, was slightly slowed.

[[A/N: Sorry for a buncha these popping up. I just wanted to state that I know and understand that doing this is slightly controversial, but I like the idea of Byakugan being able to perceive time in a different way. This doesn't mean time is actually slowed, Takeshi just perceives it like that and then his body, given a speed increase, can act on it LIKE time is slowed.]]

I moved quickly behind a slowed target and struck a fatal blow. This Jutsu lasted about 20 seconds for time how I perceived it. Only about 2 seconds how everyone around me was seeing things. There were Shinobi around both Naomi and Kaname. I knew Kaname can handle herself in a close range fight, but Naomi was more of a medium range fighter. Luckily we were all on a rather flat piece of mountainous land, very close together. Perfect for this Jutsu. I ran to Naomi and was able to get a strike in on one of Kaname's opponents before I got to her. I took out the Two ninja that were near her, giving her enough room to maneuver and fight easily. Then my Jutsu ended.

4 Ninja's. I had 40% of my chakra left. 16 more to go.

Just then Kaname ended another Shinobis life by head-decapitation.

Make it 15.

She definitely had a flair for doing that.

[[CLIFFHANGER ENDING! OF DOOM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hope you all liked my Jutsu. Out of all the Jutsu's I've developed it is my personal favorite. :3]]


	11. Chapter 4 Part 2

Takeshi Hyuga – The Next Kazekage!

Chapter 4

Part 2

"Fuck! Takeshi!" Naomi yelled at me angrily.

"What?" I asked, while fighting off 3 Shinobi with only 2 swords.

"You used _it_ didn't you?" she asked me as one of the Shinobi I was fighting screamed in pain from having their chakra eaten by Parasitic Kukaichu Beatles. I took my chance and made a fatal blow to the heart. That evened the score a little.

"Yes. I used _that _Jutsu. It helped didn't it? And is now REALLY the time?" I asked back. She growled in response.

I parried a blow from one of the other ninja and jumped back about 10 feet towards Naomi.

"Oil, please?" I asked her as I held out Ragnarok.

She sighed, formed a few seals and spit oil all over my sword.

I took my cigarette butt which was still lit from our earlier conversation with Akyama and spit it on the oil. My sword ignited and I had the upper hand.

I jumped at the other two ninjas. They were next to each other. The one on the left got ready to parry my blow and I reached my sword down to his stomach area midair. The other sword, my baby, Ragnarok, I slashed instead of stabbed, lighting him on fire. Two more down. Naomi was at 3. Kaname: 5. Me? 6. 6 more to go.

Akyama was surrounded by 4 more Shinobi. He generated electricity through his paws and large claws and slashed two of them down almost instantaneously. Not only was he big, he was fast, too.

4

Another group of Shinobi followed them. 10? 15? I couldn't tell. They definitely wanted this damn tiger not to leave the village.

I saw Kaname lunge into the group full throttle as Akyama maimed the other two Shinobi that were around him. The last two left from the first group lunged at Naomi and they were instantly covered in bugs having their chakra eaten as they fell down in pain.

Kaname took out her gold colored sword hilt, holding it in her hand as new group underestimated her. Just what she wanted. One of the ninja ran for her and she channeled lightning through the hilt making it a blade composed completely of lightning. Right as the Shinobi was about to hit the lightning came through the blade, impaling him on the spot. Psych out: check.

I couldn't let her have all the fun. I decided to use some of my back-up jutsu's. I knew the training I had done with Temari (when I wasn't pulling pranks on her) would pay off.

"Vacuum Sword, Fire Blade Technique!" I said as I swung both of my swords, creating a damaging air current with the fire from Ragnarok mixed in as an added bonus, hitting 4 of the Shinobi from the new group.

Kaname did a jumping-back-flip and landed next to me.

"We need to run. This is the beginning of a whole new Shinobi World War. We have to alert Konoha and Suna." She told me.

"But this fight isn't over." I said, slightly disappointed.

"Do you really want to stick here and wait around for the whole village to come at us? Right now they're Genin and Chunin, what happens when they start sending the serious fighters? We can't win this. Not now. Four of us can't take down a whole major village."

"Fine, but how do we get out of here?" I asked as Naomi and Akyama joined us.

Our opponents were getting impatient. "YOU GONNA FIGHT US OR NOT?" one of them yelled to us.

Kaname turned and looked at them, and gave them the official "shut the hell up" glare that she had.

"Fuck off." I said as I raised an earth barrier around us, followed by giant earth spikes surrounding our earth dome.

"That should hold them for a while," I said, sighing. "now how do we get out of this, then?"

"What's the plan, Captain?" Naomi asked Kaname.

"I'm not the captain of this mission. We're just a small squad. I'm sure Konoha will pick up the slack and find out what we did eventually. Or they'll screw up and get killed. Either way, we need to get out of this. The sooner Suna and Konoha know that Kumo is planning for war… AGAIN… the better." Kaname said, obviously annoyed at the fact of another Shinobi World War and that we were being thrown straight into it.

"Ok, well what do we do, then?" I asked.

"Do we have a trump card?" Akyama asked.

"Yes and no. We have something we can try, but who knows how effective it will be." She said, pulling out a scroll.

"What's that?" I asked her, wondering what the hell kind of rabbit she just pulled out of her hat.

"Gaara gave this to me. He said it was a high potency Teleportation Jutsu that would transfer us right back to his office."

"Great! Let's use it." Naomi said excitedly.

"It's supposed to be for three people. No offense, Akyama. But it wasn't meant for three people and a giant white tiger."

"None taken." He said, calmly.

"I'm good with both transportation jutsu's and scrolls. I might be able to do something with it." I told her. We were starting to hear banging from the outside of the dome.

"See what you can do." She told me as she tossed me the scroll.

Naomi and Kaname sat down at the edge of the dome. Akyama was listening for what was going on outside. At least I thought that was what he was doing by the way his ear were twitching attentively.

I thrust the scroll into my weapon holster, and I pulled out my pack of smokes, lit one, and pulled the scroll back out. It might help my concentration, and eagerness, knowing I left a battle completely unfinished.

There was a good amount of light in the dome. I had made a few holes small enough for light to seep in and still be a temporary fortress. I unrolled the scroll, looking at the markings made.

"Well, it has the destination set. But, it does only have enough Chakra for three people."

"And that means what?" Kaname asked me.

"Good news: it can be fixed. Bad news: It's going to take a massive amount of Chakra."

"How much is massive?"

"At least double what my maximum amount of Chakra is. We might have enough between the three of us to-"

"I'll take care of it." Akyama said, interrupting me.

"You can't possibly have eno-" Kaname said before she got interrupted as well.

"I do. Animal Shinobi of my state have much more chakra than humans." He said, interrupting Kaname.

"Alright. Just put your hands… err, paws, right there and charge your chakra into it." I showed him where on the scroll.

10 minutes later the scroll was ready. Good timing, too, because I could tell our fortress was about to crumble with a good 11 or more Shinobi banging on it.

"Alright, quick, before they break through. Everyone get your hand on the scroll. On three we release. Thank you for riding Portal Suna." I said, half serious, and the last part jokingly.

Everyone grabbed hold of the scroll and I counted to three.

"Release!" we all said in unison.

Almost instantly we arrived in Gaara's office. He turned around and saw the four of us struggling to find space in his slightly crowded office, now holding a gigantic tiger.

"Well. Hello there." Was all Gaara could mutter when he saw us. I could tell he knew this was going to be a loooong day.


	12. Chapter 5 Part 2

Takeshi Hyuga – The Next Kazekage!

Chapter 5

Part 2

"Can you put that out Takeshi?" Gaara asked me, sternly but calmly.

"Sorry, Gaara, but we have more important problems then making your office a smoke free environment right now!" I told him, taking a hit off of my cigarette.

"Fine. Well, first things first. Why is there a giant tiger in my office?"

"His name is Akyama, he's an animal Shinobi and..." I stopped, realizing that we had bigger problems then explaining the awkward situation of bringing a giant tiger home to Suna with us.

"Kaname, care to take over?" I asked.

"Sure. Why not." She started. "Well, your hunch was right. Kumo is preparing for war."

Gaara sighed and sat down in his chair. "I knew it. What are we up against?"

"Kumo, and whoever chooses to ally themselves with them." I said.

"Ok, so now can I know what the hell is up with the tiger?" he asked me.

"We saved him. He was being attacked by Kumo nin and afterward told us what they were planning. He could be a great asset to the village if he decides to join us. Especially now in the war. He knows a lot about what Kumo has been up to in the past few years."

"Well, we can use all the help we can get now…" he said, looking deep in thought again before continuing. "Are you sure you want to join the war?" he asked the tiger.

"Yes. I will do whatever it takes to try and keep the peace of the world." Akyama assured Gaara.

Gaara nodded. "They trust you, and I will do the same. Now, we must start preparations immediately. I will gather the rest of The ANBU for an emergency meeting. Takeshi, you will alert Kankuro and gather The Puppet Corps back here. Kaname, find Temari, she'll know what to do. We have a special guest in the village that will be of some help to us now. You two will find him and meet me back here at the ANBU meeting. Naomi, you will rush to Konoha and alert them of the situation. And, Akyama, was it? You will come with me to the ANBU meeting."

The four of us nodded, and rushed off to do our appointed duties. We split as we got out the door, I ran towards Kankuro's house. I figured he would be there, or at the Puppet Corps building. He was the president of the Puppet Corps, and, of course, the best puppetmaster in Suna. I burst into his house, there he was, tinkering with his puppets.

"Oh, you're back! How was the mission?" he asked.

"We don't have time. You're about to start your second Shinobi World War. We gotta go to the Puppet Corps!" I told him as I walked over to him, looking at the mess of tangled parts and tools he used when tinkering with puppets.

"Shit. That bad, huh?" he asked me, dropping his tools and standing up.

"You have no idea…" I said.

"Well, we better get going. We don't want to keep Gaara waiting, especially if this is the beginning of a new Shinobi World War. Fucking Kumo is always taking the spotlight, man." He shook his head as he walked out of his apartment.

"Tell me about it…" I sighed.

"What? You spend a few days there and you think you know everything about them?" he said sarcastically in a sort of "war veteran" way.

"We didn't even get to the village. Just wait 'till you see what we picked up on the way home."

"Okaaay. Well, let's get going, then."

We both ran to the puppet corps building.

Now, let me get one thing straight here. The Puppet Corps is the main building for training puppetmasters, but there is also a group of the best puppetmasters in the village. I'm in the group, but just as Kankuro is president, he is also the leader of this group. Most of the group is teachers training the next generation of puppetmasters, but others are just some of the best of the best.

We weren't going there for the students in training, of course, this small group of elite puppetmasters were one of the staples of Suna's defense. They were always called upon in times of dire need, even though a good majority (about 25% of them) are old farts with no new puppetmaster style. Either way, they're a staple in Suna's defense system.

[At the emergency meeting after gathering the Puppet Corps and the ANBU]

We all were inside the giant meeting room, it fit around 600 people and about half of the seats were taken by ANBU agents, the 20 members of The Puppet Corps, village elders and leaders, and all of us, minus Temari, Kaname, and the special guest they were finding. They would probably be here soon. I wondered who it could be. It wasn't anyone from Suna, so it must have been someone important if they were needed at a major meeting like this.

Gaara and Kankuro were sitting on the "stage" of sorts, where all the speakers and major parts of the village would be. Everyone else could tell this was going to be very big news and were waiting impatiently. I couldn't see Akyama anywhere, which was strange. I thought he was supposed to go with Gaara.

"We will start soon. We are waiting on a few more important individuals that this meeting will need." Gaara yelled across the room so that we all could hear.

Everyone nodded in response. I stared at my ANBU tattoo on my left shoulder. I had put my ANBU mask and outfit on for the meeting. The door opened and Kaname and Temari walked in and went up to Gaara. Kaname whispered something into his ear and he nodded. Kaname went back over to the door and let a Konoha Shinobi into the room. I recognized him from my days in Konoha, it was none other than the head tactical Shinobi from Konoha, literally the intelligence of the village, Shikamaru Nara. Now I understood why it was so important that this person was brought to the meeting. His strategy would most likely make us and Konoha win or lose the war.

Not only that, he had also been a good friend of Suna, Gaara, and the rest of us for some time. He was also married to Temari and spent a good amount of time going between the two villages. He walked in and recognized be behind my mask. He looked at me and jerked his head toward the stage, silently requesting my presence for the meeting. I nodded, stood up, and joined everyone else on the stage. Kaname, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and myself were going to break the news to the village that we are entering a whole 'nother Shinobi World War between at least three major nations and who knew who else. Naomi was no doubt rushing to Konoha to break the news there, as well. Village leaders will be doing the exact thing we are now. In about a week's time the two Kage's of Suna and Konoha will meet to discuss war plans as an allied force.

"Let's get things underway." Gaara yelled so that everyone can hear. "First of all, we're at war. Whether we like it or not, Konoha and Suna have been thrown into what we believe to be The Fifth Shinobi World War."

It was silent in the room. Many of the people here had already seen one Shinobi World War.

One of the village leaders stood up. "Who is our opponent?" she asked.

"Kumogakure is the only nation that we know of at this point. We have found that they have been planning for war for years now. The villages of Iwagakure and Kirigakure have not joined the battle, yet. And who knows if they know of the impending war. This has been a time of great peace between the nations, but I suppose that peace ends now. The other two great nations will either choose sides, or stay neutral in this war. Either way, a war is for certain." Gaara was dead serious, he looked dead serious a lot, but this time it was different. He could obviously sense something else wrong on a higher level. Come to think of it, the whole world felt off.

"What do you suppose we are going to do, Kazekage?" another elder asked.

"I have many ideas. But, I want to be sure about every detail. That's why I have brought in Shikamaru Nara. He will be able to help our nations greatly in this time of dire need." He assured the group.

The Daimyo wasn't here to see over the nation. I think Gaara convinced him long ago that he had things covered. Don't get me wrong; he was still in control, but an all out war even he couldn't stop.

"Thank you, Gaara." Shikamaru said, looking down. I was sure he was thinking "What a drag…" in his head.

"How do you see it? What should be our plan of action?" Gaara asked him, sitting back down and letting him take the spotlight.

"Well. First of all, I think we need to consider the other two great nations, and their main villages Iwagakure and Kirigakure. " he sighed and then continued. "Based on Iwa's feelings towards Suna, I would believe they will join Kumogakure against us."

Gaara nodded, letting Shikamaru know to continue.

"As for Kirigakure, I have no specific idea how they will react." He sighed, thinking deeply.

"As for defenses, what does the village have at its disposal?" he asked Gaara.

Gaara looked at Kankuro and asked "Is it ready?"

Kankuro nodded and stood up next to Shikamaru and spoke to the group.

"The Puppet Corps has been working on a new defense system for the village. We call it the Puppet Defensive Mechanical System, or PDMS for short. It involves the use of high strength, mechanical puppets that can effectively trap intruders. They are all over the village, hidden from plain sight. All someone needs to do is charge a small bit of chakra into different seals in places around the village, and they will activate, trapping and killing any intruders it finds. It has been tested extensively and is extremely efficient and very useful for defense. " He turned his nose up proudly and then continued to speak. "That, along with all of our Shinobi forces, is the village's defenses."

"Good. That should be enough for any full on attacks against Suna." Shikamaru said.

"Alright, what is our plan of action then. I'm sure they are planning attacks on Suna and Konoha. We need to be ready and have a plan." Gaara stated.

"Right," Shikamaru sighed. He kneeled down and put his hands together in the classic Shika thinking pose. He stayed like that for almost 3 minutes, trying to consider the best possible defensive plan in the event of an attack. "We need ANBU agents guarding the puppet seals at all times. In case of an attack the population of Suna will be evacuated to the Kage building and the surrounding area, which will have stepped up defense from now on. All Shinobi in the village will join the battle, or help to evacuate the population, in case of an attack."

I was getting impatient. I finally decided to speak up.

"Alright. That's defensive. But, what the hell are we doing for offense?" I asked everyone.

"Good question." Shikamaru told me and nodded to Gaara.

"Takeshi. You and Kaname will be in charge of the offense of Suna in this war. So, what we do on offense is completely up to what you two decide with Shikamaru's strategic and tactical opinions helping."

"Right," I said, trying to keep my excitement in before finishing. "I think we will all need some time to decide our strategy and consider our options, then."

"Fine. I will meet with everyone here individually to discuss what your jobs will be for the time being." Gaara said, looking around the room at everyone. "Dismissed." He finished and everyone left the room.


	13. Chapter 6 Part 2

Takeshi Hyuga – The Next Kazekage!

Chapter 6

Part 2

[After the war announcement and planning main meeting]

Everyone was shuffling out of the meeting. I was about to get up myself when Gaara put his hand on my shoulder and Shika walked next to me.

"I need to meet with you first, Takeshi. It's very important." Gaara told me.

"Don't worry, you're not gonna die." Shikamaru told me with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, that's assuring!" I said "It's about what you told me before the mission, right?" I asked Gaara.

"Yes. It's very important, especially with the War coming. This will be your biggest challenge yet, you must be ready." He told me menacingly.

"I am ready." I assured him.

"No. Not yet. I wouldn't have made you a leader in Suna's offense how you are now. You'll see soon enough." Gaara told me as he took his hand off my shoulder.

"Alright. Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Come with us." Shikamaru said.

I followed them with Kaname and Kankuro who had joined us. We went towards the Suna Hospital. What the hell were we going here for? We went to the backmost room and closed the door.

"After the remaining seven Tailed Beasts were sealed away forever, removed from this world, many of the villages began experimenting with other sources of power for them to gain the upper hand. The first village to succeed was Kirigakure. They developed the first thing called a Curse Seal. A man named Orochimaru first experimented with Curse's, and he used the Curse Marks. But, a Curse Mark pales in comparison to the Curse Seal." Gaara explained, mysteriously as always.

"I've been told all about the Curse Marks from Naruto." I assured everyone.

"Good. Now, let me explain a little more about what happened when the Tailed Beasts got sealed. All the Kage's decided the Tailed Beasts were too powerful, and needed to be sealed. The problem was that the Tailed Beasts that were inside humans already were too powerful and if they were sealed the individuals would die. Naruto, whom you already know, and Killer Bee were the two individuals left that still had Tailed Beasts inside them. So, the Kage's improvised."

"I've never heard this story. What did they do?" I asked, knowing this would be important information and history.

"We kept the Tailed Beasts inside them. But, we decided once they died that the five great nations would work together again to seal the beasts. This brought a great time of peace between the nations, so the Tailed Beasts were far from thought. Then, someone started brewing trouble in Kumo. Killer Bee and A tried to stop him, but he was too powerful and Killer Bee died. A sealed his Tailed Beast and the man took control of Kumo by killing A."

"So, Naruto is the last person with a Tailed Beast?"

"Yes. Kumo stayed moderately neutral from then on with its new Kage, but it seems now they are acting. But more importantly, back to the Curse Seals. Kirigakure was the first nation to find this new kind of Jutsu, and shared it with the other three nations, whom we were still on good terms with. Each of these nations got a Curse Seal. There are seven Curse Seals in existence, and neither Suna or Konoha have used their seals yet. Of the seven seals, the last three were hidden to keep from others and so no one nation would be too powerful."

"Ok. So, what's up with the history lesson?"

"Kiri alerted us years ago that two of the hidden seals had been stolen, and the other one was missing. We have reason to believe that Kumo stole the two seals. We have no idea about the last seal. We believe it is time to use our seal so we have a better chance of surviving this war."

"Ok. Sounds good to me. Who are we using it on?" I asked, with no idea of what the response was going to be.

"You, Takeshi. The Curse Seal will grant you the power needed in the offensive of this war to win and restore an age of peace."

"Me? Why not someone else?" I gasped.

"You, because you've been taught by all of us, from Suna and Konoha, what is needed in order to keep the peace. You, Takeshi, because that is what we felt was right. YOU, Takeshi, because YOU are the next Kazekage, my successor! That is what you've always wanted, isn't it?"

"Yes. It is. But this isn't some Jutsu passed down from teacher to student. This is an unknown power that could go horribly wrong!"

Kaname decided to put her opinion in to reassure me. "You'll be fine, I know you will. You'll be able to control this power." Kankuro nodded, agreeing with her.

I sat in thought for about 30 seconds. This was going to be interesting, that's for sure.

"Fine. Let's do it." I blurted out.

Shikamaru laughed. "Good, I'm in charge of the knowledge around the Curse Seals. I know how to apply them. Let's get you inked up!" he said enthusiastically.

"Inked?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, Inked! It'll look like a Tattoo when it's done. It's going to go straight over your face and be disguised under your Kabuki paint!" Shika said. I'd never seen him excited, it was weird.

"Oh. Well, at least it'll be covered." I laughed.

We were in the back room of the hospital, I took off my shirt and they inked me up with a sealing Jutsu. They applied a piece of paper with five dragons on it in a sort of upside down U shape around my cheeks, up to my forehead, and back down the other cheek. Shika performed the Jutsu and before I knew it I lost consciousness.

A day later I awoke. With a bunch of dragons around my face.

"What the fuck just happened?" I half growled when I awoke.

"You passed out. The strength of the seal took over you, but you made it out okay." Kankuro told me, Shika was in the room with Kaname, but Gaara had left. Probably was off doing Kage stuff and preparing for the war.

"Alright. Let's do this. What are my new powers?" I asked Shika.

"No idea. You'll have to figure that out for yourself. All the seals are animal oriented. I assume it has something to do with Dragons." He smiled.

"Oh great, thanks, that explains EVERYTHING." I said sarcastically.

"I can tell you one thing. Each of the dragons have a different power, charge Chakra into one of them and it will activate. I find it a drag, but hey, if it works it works."

"Great. Well, guess I'll have to experiment, then." I grabbed my Orange Kabuki paint and covered the dragons up.

"Can you walk?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah. I'm not useless here just 'cause I passed out."

"Good. Because we have to go." She said.

"Where?"

"Konoha. Kage's are meeting to discuss the war. We've been requested to come, along with Shika to meet with them."

"Sweet. War planning." I said happily.

"That's not all. While you were out something happened." Kankuro told me, very seriously.

"What happened?" I asked, wanting to know what the hell happened.

"Two things actually," he said. "first, we've been assured that Iwa has joined Kumo."

"We figured that much, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but what we didn't figure is the other thing that happened." He sighed and then continued. "Kiri has reacted to the war as well."

"How so?" I asked, interested.

"They've cut themselves off from the rest of the world. They're building giant walls all around the borders of their nation, even around the sea."

"So they don't want any part of it, do they?"

"That's what we think. Mei, the Mizukage sent a message to us, apologizing, but still saying she doesn't want to take sides." Kaname said before Kankuro could respond.

"Fun. So now it's two on two." I laughed. Trying to shrug off the seriousness of the war.


	14. Chapter 7 Part 2

Takeshi Hyuga – The Next Kazekage!

Chapter 7

Part 2

[In Konoha. Takeshi, Gaara, Kaname, Kankuro, Temari, Akyama, Shikamaru, Naomi, Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, and about 2 dozen ANBU agents litter the scene at the middle of a giant opening where war plans are taking place in the city.]

The place was deserted. Barely anyone was in this part of Konoha, the bustling city filled with thousands of people. The best of the best of both villages were here as allies. Chatter was going back and forth between the Kage's and their strategists and allies. Most of the ANBU were silent, knowing their job was to be told, not tell. They were mainly there to protect their villages and their leaders should anything happen. Personally I thought it was stupid. There are 2 Kage's and the strongest Shinobi from each of the villages here. As if we needed protection. At least, that's what I thought.

All of a sudden, a tall and beautiful woman with dark blue hair burst onto the scene with a gigantic sword. How could no one have noticed her until this moment? The group of ANBU agents tried to attack her, but they were powerless. ANBU? Powerless? How the hell does that happen? She knocked them each out with nothing but the back of her monstrous sword. Well, she obviously wasn't here to kill us. Not yet anyway. I turned to look and Gaara and Kaname.

"Rin." They both said in harmony.

Three more people joined in a triangle around her. They weren't from either village. And then I noticed where they were all from. The woman, whom apparently Gaara and Kaname knew as Rin, had a Kiri headband on. But… There was something else. It had a slash through it. All four of them were Rogue Nin.

"Leaders of the two great villages of Sunagakure and Konohagakure…" she said with a pause. She said it almost like she was singing.

Naruto looked nervous, as if ready for battle. Gaara nodded at him, letting him know everything was _apparently_ A-OK. I wished I was completely convinced.

"We come, to offer you our services in the impending war!" she continued, but I thought she had left something unsaid.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the woman.

"We… Are none other than The Akatsuki!" she said as if this was nothing.

I had heard stories of The Akatsuki. But, as far as I had known they were eliminated in the last Shinobi World War.

Before Naruto could react Gaara acted, standing out of his seat. "Rin. You know very well that you are the leader of a _top _secret organization. Why are you revealing yourself now?" he asked her, very sternly, but still keeping a "Gaara" cool.

"I'm sad Gaara-sama. I was expecting more of a… I dunno, maybe something along the lines of 'Hey, Rin! Nice to see you again, it's been years!' That would have been nice. You know, for how cute you are you definitely have a way of throwing a lady off!"

Gaara sighed.

"Don't give me that. Why are you here?" he asked again.

I had to give her props. For two reasons.

1. Standing up to a Kage like that takes some serious balls. Especially when you happen to be in the presence of _two_ Kage's.

2. She definitely had a dramatic entrance.

And then a question.

Did she have a thing for Gaara?

"Well, just what I said I was here for. I want a piece of this war. More specifically, I want to offer you some help. Plus, I have some very important information for you. After you hear it I think you may want my help." She said, in that same sing-song type of voice.

"Fine tell us." Naruto said, slightly annoyed that he had no idea what was going on. From what I was told about Naruto, his intelligence has come a long way, but he still is kinda slow sometimes.

"Oh, yes, Hokage-sama, I just have to say hello to Gaara's pretty little wife, first! Excuse me for a second." She said, shooting a quick smile at Naruto.

Kaname sighed as well. I think I was right along with Naruto over in cluelessville.

Rin walked over to Kaname and gave her a very deep hug before Kaname could pull away. I could feel her annoyance with Rin.

"I brought my favorite, and sexiest, swordsman alive a present." She said with a wink as she handed her the gigantic sword.

Just then I recognized the blade, as I'm sure Kaname had already. One of the famous blades of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. My jaw naturally gaped open at such a legendary blade. To be specific, The Executioners Blade.

Lucky ass. I was completely jealous.

"Thanks. But… broadswords aren't really my thing. I think I know another swordsman that would be able to wield this blade better." Kaname said this and she tossed the blade to me before continuing. "I'm fine with Kurenai. My nephew will put it to better use. A blade like that deserves to be used, not stashed in a closet."

[[A/N: Kurenai is Kaname's sword.]]

I stared at the blade that was now in my hands. I could only imagine the history behind this legendary sword.

I saw Kakashi and Naruto staring at the sword as well. With an almost… Disdainful look.

"Oh, that's your nephew? Cute." She said.

Naomi was red with anger at this mystery woman calling me "cute." She interlocked arms with me and glared at Rin.

"Too bad he doesn't have your eyes, though. Close, but no cigar. I've always loved your eyes." She sighed lovingly.

Ok. So far, she has a thing for Gaara… and his wife. The relationship between the three of them was very strange.

She turned around and Kaname rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama, I haven't forgotten about you." She sang with a wink.

One of her three cronies pulled her an empty chair.

"There has been an addition to the nations of whom you are to be fighting against." She sighed, probably not wanting to be the bearer of bad news.

"Who?" Gaara asked her.

"Otogakure, led by the fleeting Kabuto."

"Who has he dug up to do battle this time?" Naruto asked her, having finally caught up and his interest caught fully.

"Surprisingly, no one of importance that we know of. As you all probably know, the bodies of the previous Akatsuki member have all been completely destroyed. They are beyond even his abilities to be resurrected." She sang to him.

"Why are they such a threat, then?" Shikamaru spoke up, asking her.

"Well, because of one reason. Otogakure has grown greatly with many rogue Ninja, and their own brand of warriors, born and raised there. Highly skilled sound wielding warriors able to chop some poor saps head off with nothing more than a sound wave." She sighed.

"Gaara, can you please explain who this woman is and why she is claiming she is from The _Akatsuki_. An organization long thought dead?" Naruto asked, slightly annoyed by the thought of there being an Akatsuki for years without him knowing so.

"I assure you, Naruto, this new Akatsuki is nothing like the old one. The Kage's of the Fourth Shinobi World War made a new Akatsuki after its fall in order to keep tabs on many rogue nin. Rin, here, was appointed as the leader. Mei and I being the only Kage's remaining from the end of that war were the only ones who knew. We were sworn to secrecy, but apparently with the war coming, the secret is out now. Rin is one of the strongest Shinobi I know. We've fought at equal power many times and she would be a great asset in this war." Gaara said, although he still seemed annoyed at Rin's presence alone.

"Oh thank you Gaara. I'm flattered." She sang with the same loving voice she used on Kaname.

"Well, so far there's no cloaks with red clouds. I suppose that's good enough for me." Naruto said, with a still not so sure look in his eye as he stared at Rin and her cronies.

"Then, it's settled. Rin, The Akatsuki shall help us in the war."

"Good. I thought you'd want me on your side instead of out of this war. Well, what's the plan, then?" she asked the Kage's while looking at them like they were something to eat.

She half gave me the chills, and half amused me.

"We were about to discuss our offensive strategies before we were interrupted." Naruto said, obviously annoyed.

"Right! Sorry. Please continue." She winked again at Naruto. This time Hinata was angry at her hitting on her husband.

"Takeshi, Kaname, are you ready to tell us Suna's offense?" Gaara asked us.

"Yes." We both said as we stood up. I had strapped my new blade onto my back with my other two swords. If Ragnarok had feelings he'd be jealous.

I pulled out a scroll and used it to summon a large table with a map of the world.

"I think it is best to keep the war out of other nations borders as best we can. We can easily make an offensive against Otogakure. The problem is that The Land of Hot Water is between us and Kumo." I said, before nodding to Kaname to let her finish.

"We don't want a repeat of what happened in the Third Shinobi World War. Bringing the fight to other nations will only bring more suffering to the world."

Kakashi chose to speak now. Obviously intrigued to know how we were going to keep things from how they were in the Third Shinobi World War, him being the only one to have lived through it from this group.

"How are we going to do that? There are many nations in between both of our nations and the nations we are going against. We wont be able to launch an offensive WITHOUT going through those nations." He stated.

"That's why we're going in improvise." I told him.

"I'm sure we all want to know how so." Gaara told me, anticipating our strategy.

"Here's what we came up with. We go into the Land of Lightning by water. We go through The Land of Hot Water to get there and move over the sea. Once there, we will set up a base camp and try to move through the nations to the other side of the land mass, and we can do the same thing to get into Iwagakure and the Land of Earth." I assured them.

"How do we know this will work? What if they take the fight into the Land of Hot Water, or we fail to secure the land?" Kakashi asked, analytical as always, taking in every possible scenario.

"If we get caught up in the Land of Hot Water then we will fight them there. I've found a secure route to try and keep the battle as far away from any town or city as possible. We may not be able to avoid conflicts inside other countries if Kumo or Iwa try to take them over to gain a better footing against us. But, if we keep our defenses high, and move or offense strategically, we have a chance for at least us to stay out of other nations." Kaname assured everyone.

"You're so hot when you talk strategically, Name-chwan." Rin interrupted with a slight blush and the same loving sing-song voice. "We will help you to secure a front. With Suna's offensive and help from The Akatsuki we should be able to do it no problem."

"Thank you." Kaname replied grudgingly.

"What does that leave Konoha with to do offensively, Takeshi?" Naruto asked.

"We talked with Shikamaru about that. He recommended that Konoha help us. But, with the change in the lineup I recommend this, The Akatsuki over here split their forces in half. Half help us, half help you. Konoha should try to go through Otogakure and take them out. That will also secure an even better footing against Iwa if you can manage to make it to the other end of the Land of Sound and then our combined forces can fight Iwa in the Land of Earth."

"Sounds good to me. Suna and Konoha's defenses have already been decided, whatever remaining forces that are left shall be used offensively. Do we all have an agreement?" Gaara asked Naruto and Rin.

"Wherever you need me, and whatever you need me for, Gaara-sama." Rin told him with another evil-ish yet loving smile.

"I agree. I want to settle the score with Kabuto anyway. " Naruto said, excitedly wanting Kabuto in the grave.


	15. Chapter 8 Part 2

Takeshi Hyuga – The Next Kazekage!

Chapter 8

Part 2

Hello everyone! This is your loyal writer here, Chris! You may call me Takeshi if you like. This is a summary chapter… Or… at least it will be. Right now, there are sooooooo many things that I want to shed a little light on from the last part (part 2). The good news? I will! Bad news? Just not quite yet. Sorry guys and gals, I've been pretty busy with college and shtuff, and I just wanted to give you all a heads up. I will get around to the full summary chapter, and when it comes around I will replace it with this chapter. However! If you want to, feel very free to ask me questions, post a response, private message me, whatever you want! Ask me more questions! Tell me what you want answered and I will write it up all here and answer them as best I can without too many spoilers!

I have more good news, though! I have a lot of Part 3 planned out, and therefore all I have to do is write it up! Which will be soon!

Even MORE good news? HOW CAN THIS BE POSSIBLE YOU ASK? Well, I don't know how, but it is!

I have a nice little treat for you all. You all remember Rin, right? How can you forget! She's one of my funniest characters. The hilariously flirtatious, super-powered, ultra badass babe of course! Well, she will be appearing in both part 3, and another nice special surprise I have for you guys.

The special surprise? Takeshi Hyuga's FIRST EVER (and definitely not last) PARODY CHAPTER!

I don't know how excited you all are about it, but me? I'm super ultra excited about it!

This "Parody Chapter" will be a mini "part" in the series, not exactly having anything to do with the general series whatsoever. I'm not going to reveal any spoilers about it! You'll just have to read it!

Ok, I'll give you ONE spoiler. I love you all too much to keep it away! So, here it is!

There WILL be sex. Lots of sex. ;)

Now, I know there hasn't been a good sex scene… Well… Since the first part. But, I didn't want to leave you all hangin', so, I promise you all, from here on out! There will be more sex scenes! Might take a little bit for them to get through development, 'cause I don't want my lovely and beautiful readers to feel all "Oh. Great. They're having sex again. Doing the same thing *sighs and skips chapter*." So, I promise to try to make the sex new and interesting every time. And now I shall brush off that comment like it wasn't weird at all!

So, with this, I promise you! Part 3 (and hopefully the Parody Chapter as well) will be more than absolutely amazing!

So, for now, sit back, listen to some nice music (such as BoA, Utada Hikaru, Yoshida Brothers, Ke$ha, Nico Vega, Beatles, Venga Boys, LIGHTS. Those are my recommendations!), maybe have a good tasting soda or other drink, smoke a cigarette, whatever works! The Parody Chapter will be out… well… NOW!


	16. Parody Chapter 1

Takeshi Hyuga – The Next Kazekage!

Parody Chapter 1!

Part 2.5

"Hey Takeshi?" Kaname asked me.

"What's up?" I asked back, grunting slightly.

"Well. I had a question for you." She said.

"Don't we all." I said sarcastically, taking a sip of a milkshake.

"What would happen if you had a three way with Rin and Naomi?" she laughed, yet was completely serious.

I spit milkshake out my nose. "WHAT?" I asked in shock.

Kaname sighed, "What would happen if you had a three way with Rin and Naomi?" she repeated.

"Ok. I'm not crazy. My hearing was perfect. What the HELL kind of question is that?" I asked, flailing my arms into the air like I was reaching for the sun like it was a gigantic and shiny lollipop.

"A legitimate one." She laughed again.

"You wont give up until you have some sort of story, will you?" I sighed, knowing the randomness that would ensue.

"Nope. Let's hear it!" she said with anticipation.

"Alright. Well, under the circumstances… I guess the three of us would be together, and then this would happen…"

[Thought bubble story! Yay!]

"You know, you too are absolutely adorable." Rin sang to me and Naomi.

"What's it to you?" Naomi growled angrily.

"Nothing. I just thought I'd chime in, NayNay-Chan." Rin sang in response, with an added wink.

Naomi sighed, knowing she wouldn't get anywhere because Rin would just take that anger and turn it into even more flirtatious and overly-sexual energy.

"So, what are we doing, exactly?" I asked Rin.

"Gaara wanted us to take a day off, Takeshi-san." Rin sang.

"Oh. Fun. A day off." I sighed, wanting a battle.

"How 'bout we make a deal, then?" she sang, starting to blush slightly. Rin blushing was never a good sign.

"I'm up for a challenge. You in, babe?" I asked Naomi.

She sighed and shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"Alright, then. Here's the terms. We duel. Both of you against me." She said, smiling evilly.

"What happens if we win?" I asked.

"I'll tell you a secret about Gaara." She said, knowing this would peak my interest.

"And if we lose?" Naomi asked grudgingly.

"You two have to have a three-way with me." She laughed, blushing, but was completely serious.

"WHAT?" me and Naomi blurted out.

"What? I promise it's a good secret. Plus, if it's with both of you it's not like either of you are cheating on the other. What are you, afraid?" She laughed.

"I never pass up a challenge. You up for this?"

Naomi sighed again. "Do we have much of a choice?"

"Then it's settled, let's fight."

"Alright. Let's do this!" I said, pulling out my Executioners Blade, laughing.

"Go!" Rin said, disappearing in a flash.

"Fuck. She's fast!" Naomi growled, letting out a flash of Kukaichu beetles and making 2 bug clones.

"Well, no giving up now." I said, pulling out Ragnarok in my left-hand to dual wield, while putting away the Executioners blade onto my back and pulling out my other chakra blade.

She appeared behind me with that evil, and now playful, smile. She tried to strike, but she was in distance.

"Eight Trigrams Swords Heavenly Spin!" I yelled, spinning my body lightning fast while releasing super sharp wind chakra from the tips of my blades, and normally sharp chakra from the rest of my chakra points all over my body.

She got her arms stuck in the Jutsu, but even with that it only gave her a few scratches. Nothing close to fatal. But, going against someone on the same level as a Kage what did I expect?

"Nice move." She sang. "But, not fast enough for me." She winked as she made her move.

She leaped at me with a spin-kick and I parried her leg with the sharps of my blade.

"Steel-skinned bitch!" I said, causing her to frown at the insult.

I wish I could say that this wasn't going to my advantage as we stood there, each trying to overpower the others strength. I could tell she was toying with me. She could easily break through my strength, but she wasn't. Her toying with us was to our advantage, though. Especially now that she was holding still in plain sight, and now that one of Naomi's bug clones had disappeared.

"Why aren't you using my present, Takeshi-san? It might give you an extra edge." She frowned.

"You could say I already am!" I laughed.

"We'll see about that." She said as she got onto her hands and spun, rapidly kicking me.

I flew to the side with the force she used, dropping my swords. My body transformed into the Executioners Blade, as two exact copies of the same sword lay right next to each other. The original, previously located on my back then transformed into me. Well, the real me. I picked up the real Executioners Blade and strapped it on my back again, along with picking up my other swords.

"Dual Transformation Technique, along with the Body Replacement Technique. I transformed the Executioners Blade into a 'puppet' of my body, and the real me was in the real blade. Pretty nifty, huh?" I stated, knowing for once I had gotten the better of her.

"Not bad, Takeshi-san. In fact, quite good. Now I know why that blade chose you instead of Kaname." Rin said, blushing slightly. "But your pretty little girlfriend should really stop feeding off of my Chakra. That wont be accepted." She finished angrily.

Rin weaved a few signs, and all of a sudden she was on fire, burning any Kukaichu Beetles feeding off of her.

"Fuck!" Naomi yelled from afar.

Rin leapt at me again, but the fight was to my advantage again. She tried to kick me with her fire leg, but I parried it again with Ragnarok.

"Fighting a Dragon with fire? Bad idea, Rin. Apart from popular belief, you can't fight fire with fire." I said as I absorbed all the fire on her body and turned it all into extra chakra.

"Nice trick." She said as she disappeared again.

"Shit! Watch out!" I yelled as I ran towards Naomi and her clone, which, honestly, I couldn't tell apart.

Right as Rin came around to striking I parried her arm in front of Naomi with my blades in an X-shaped parry.

"You need more training from Kaname. She can make me bleed with Kurenai." She sighed, hitting on my weak point.

"More training, huh?" I asked, pushing her and her arm back in anger. "How the hell's this for training?"

I used the same fire I had stored as Chakra and intensified it even more, making it strong enough to melt steel, and lit her on fire again.

She screamed in half pain half pleasure as the flames burned her. The fifth Dragon located over my right cheek glowed dark red over my orange Kabuki paint. I took mercy and put the flames out. My glowing cheek went out as well.

"Ahhhh. Good. You do have some skill." She laughed, her skin now a light red with black parts mixed in around where she had gotten more badly burned.

She leapt at me again, jumping at me with a head-splitting kick. I reached to parry again, but she redirected her leg and landed right in front of me. Then she did the unexpected. She kissed me.

After the small peck she had but one thing to say.

"Wound Transfer Kiss Jutsu!" she sang as she put her half charred finger to her mouth and blew me another kiss.

Her burn marks started fading and then my skin was on fire with pain. I flinched for a half a second, and then I laughed.

"Good move. But don't think you've won just yet." I said as my second dragon, over my upper left cheek and curving over my left eye glowed green. My newly acquired burn wounds faded as well.

Rin laughed that evil laugh again. "You DO have some nice tricks don't you? Aren't you one special little Ninja. But, it's time to quit playing. I want my prize." She said with another evil laugh.

She disappeared again.

"It's over this time. I know it. We might be skilled, but even we can't beat her just yet." I sighed to Naomi.

"If only my Kukaichu could survive fire…" Naomi sighed in response.

"We made our bed. Now we have to lay in it. Literally." I said.

Rin appeared behind Naomi and kissed her on the neck.

"Paralyzing Kiss Jutsu!" she sighed while blushing again.

Naomi fell down, unconscious.

"Guess I'm next, then?" I asked.

"But of course. Don't be jealous Takeshi-san. In fact, you're the one who gets two kisses." She winked.

"Oh joy. I just can't wait." I rolled my eyes as she appeared next to me.

Another kiss, and I was down as well.

When I awoke, the three of us were in what looked like a hotel room. I got up and sighed, looking around the room. Rin was in a chair next to the bed that me and Naomi were laying on.

"Ah. You're awake." She said.

"Yeah. Why isn't Naomi? She went down before me." I said, scratching my head.

"It's probably your immunity to poisons. The poison I use is rare from Kirigakure, and only I know how to make it. But, you're used to the effects of most poisons, offering at least some slight immunity. Your pretty little girlfriend, though, she might be out for a little longer." She said, waddling in her win.

"So I guess we're screwed then." I sighed.

"Yup. Literally." Rin laughed evilly.

Just then Naomi came around.

"I had a horrible dream Takeshi… Rin wanted to have a three way with us and then she kissed us…" She said, still obviously not completely recovered from the poison.

"Umm…" I said, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Oh well. Just a dream." She yawned and reached her arms up to stretch. "Why the hell am I in my battle gear?" she asked, looking at her spiked leather jacket and white sweat pants with ANBU protective gear over the leggings.

Rin chuckled slightly, covering her mouth trying to try to keep silent.

"OH MY GOD!" she gasped when she turned and saw Rin.

Naomi stood up next to the bed and stared at Rin for a few seconds.

"I guess you're realizing it wasn't a dream." Rin blushed.

"FUCK." Naomi sighed loudly.

"A deals a deal." Rin sang, smiling again.

"She's right. We did have a deal." I sighed, looking at Naomi.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Naomi growled.

She stood up off the bed, tore off her sea green leather jacket and her white undershirt, leaving only her extremely revealing fishnet shirt.

"Ooh. Nice choice of clothes, NayNay-chan." Rin sang.

Naomi glared in response.

"Luckily, I came prepared as well." Rin smiled as she pulled a string attached to her waist. Her small and tight red dress loosened up and fell off, revealing an almost perfect body, even though Rin was in her late forties.

"Well, I guess it's my turn. Not like I have anything this flashy." I sighed, pulling off my shirt and unbuttoning and pulling off my pants. I had chosen to sport my long and sleek black Hyuga hair today, so I had no puppeteer hood. But, I did have bright orange boxers.

For once Naomi and Rin laughed at the same time, at the same thing.

"What?" I asked them.

"Oh nothing." Naomi said, giggling slightly.

Rin walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Flashy." She said with a laugh.

"Let's just do this!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yes. Let's." Rin sang, blushing again.

Rin pushed me up against the bed and kissed me deeply while pulling off my boxers.

"Safety first." She winked, pulling out a condom from the drawer next to the bed and strapping it on me.

"Hey! Don't leave me out! This isn't a threesome without THREE people!" Naomi growled at Rin while she pulled off her pants and revealed a slightly see through pair of black panties.

"Fine. I get the top, you get the bottom." Rin said, moving her pelvis up to my face. She moved her vagina across my lips forcefully.

Naomi sat down at the foot of the bed and started giving me a hand job, trying to compete with Rin who was much more forceful.

This was really strange. After 3 years I was used to Naomi, but either way, a three-way was one of the last things I think either of us had expected.

"C'mon Takeshi! Use your tongue!" Rin growled. "I can't do everything around here, you know!" she finished.

I couldn't respond with her over my mouth, but I figured what the hell. I started using my tongue and started licking Rin's pussy. I could tell she could feel the breath from my nose.

"Ahhhhh. Yessssss. Much better…" Rin sang lovingly.

I could tell Naomi was slightly angered by me trying to please Rin. She had almost bit my cock off…

"Alright, SWITCH!" Naomi said sharply to Rin. Her words were almost as sharp as her glare.

"Fine by me." Rin laughed as they switched places.

Then Rin did something neither of us expected. She started having intercourse with me, much to Naomi's disapproval.

Shortly after she started, she reached for Naomi's breasts and started playing with her nipples as I continued to lick her vagina as well.

After about another minute I was at my limit. I came. Naomi was ready too and came as well. I couldn't tell if Rin had or not.

"Next." Rin said, taking the used condom off of me and grabbing another one from the drawer.

"Again?" I asked, surprised.

"But of course. You're not tired are you Takeshi-_chan_." She sang, toying with me by calling me "chan"

"Bitch, if you can, I can." I glared, grabbing the condom out of her hand and strapping it on myself.

I looked over to Naomi and she nodded to me, knowing we couldn't give up now without Rin never letting it down.

Rin lay on the bed, chest down, with her legs hanging off the side and her knees meeting the ground.

Naomi copied her and did went into the same position.

"Time for a little _extra_ help." I snickered while I put my fingers in a plus sign and created a clone who appeared next to me, in the back of Rin.

We turned our heads to each other and nodded. We both stuck it in doggy style.

Naomi and Rin groaned in pleasure together.

"Heh. Alright, let's get this over with." I said as my clone and I flipped them over and started playing with their breasts.

[[A/N: as a random note, I keep wondering to myself if it's still a three way with a clone added in. I would assume so since there's still only three people. XD]]

In and out, quicker and quicker, and I finished for a second time. My clone disappeared as I lay down on the bed with Rin and Naomi.

Naomi and I were breathing heavily with exhaustion, but Rin was laughing at us.

"What's so funny?" Naomi growled.

"You two. But, what did I expect. I haven't met anyone able to keep up with me." She said while looking at her long, sharp and decorated nails.

"You're a fucking monster, I fucking swear." I sighed.

"I prefer the term 'Sex Goddess,' but you two did well to even survive." she laughed.

"You're trying to tell us that… Someone didn't survive having sex with you?" I asked, chuckling at the thought.

"Yes, actually. Twice." She smiled evilly.

My jaw dropped. She was being completely serious.

"Well, if this is done, I'll be leaving now." Naomi said, motioning me to follow or suffer the consequences.

"Don't look at me! I'm not objecting!" I said, trying to keep myself from losing a girlfriend while re-clothing myself.

Naomi already had already gotten her clothes on and was on her way out.

"Never again." She said, walking out of the room as I followed with a shirt put on halfway.

"Agreed." I said as I met her outside the room.

[End thought bubble story mode! XD]

"Ah. So that's how it would happen." Kaname laughed.

"Yeah. I guess so." I said, exhausted just thinking about it.

"Well, if you ever want it to really happen you just come to me." Kaname said.

"Wait, what?" I asked, almost spitting out milkshake again.

Then Kaname transformed into Rin. Or she really was Rin the whole time. FUCK!

"Thanks for the story, Takeshi-san." Rin sang with a blush and a wink before disappearing.

"Fuck. I should have known! it was Rin the whole damn time!" I sighed, annoyed, dropping my milkshake all over the ground.


	17. Chapter 1 Part 3

Takeshi Hyuga – The Next Kazekage!

Chapter 1

Part 3

[After the meeting between Konoha, Suna and the Akatsuki. Naomi and Takeshi walking down a mostly deserted Konoha Street]

[[A/N: The romance scene you've all been waiting for (or at least I have been waiting for) is here!]]

"So, this is it, then." Naomi sighed.

"What's it?" I asked through an unlit cigarette that was resting in my mouth.

"You're leaving to fight through the Land of Lightning, and I'm leaving to fight through Otogakure." She said, sweeping a small bit of her hair behind her ears.

"Don't worry, my love. Me and Kaname will sweep through and destroy however many Ninja it takes and together all of us can end this war in Iwa." I assured her.

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" she asked.

"I have faith in both of our nations and villages. We will crush them quickly, even if I have to take down Kumogakure myself."

"Why would you even attempt to try to take down a village, much less one of the five great Shinobi villages, all by yourself?" she asked me, distraught and rolling her eyes.

I stopped walking. Naomi did the same and turned to me. "Because then afterwards I'd be able to see you." I said as I put her hands in mine.

After three years Naomi had become accustomed to me not showing my true affections while in the presence of others.

She embraced me and nuzzled her head in my chest.

"I'd take down all of Otogakure, even kill Kabuto myself in order to see you again." She sighed.

"Naruto will be leading the offense inside of Oto. Knowing him, you guys will be done there in less than a month." I laughed.

"Yeah, his power definitely deserves the rank of Hokage. After that I arranged to come with an advance group of other Shinobi from Konoha to Kumo, seeing as how it will be the bigger nation. Even you guys will need some help there."

"Don't underestimate Suna. We might not be bringing a Kage with us, and it definitely wont be a breeze through. But, we will get farther than you might think." I assured her again.

Just then Kankuro appeared next to us.

"Sorry to ruin the moment lovebirds, but Kaname needs your help in finishing preparations of Suna's offensive forces." He explained.

Suna had brought their entire offensive force with us. Not much of a point in leaving them in Suna, going all the way back, then walking through Konoha again in order to get to Kumo.

Kankuro would be helping Suna's forces and Temari would escort Gaara back to Suna. Gaara would remain in Suna for the defensive of the war. Naruto would lead the offensive of Konoha's forces. Kakashi, although he was getting old, was still one of the most powerful Shinobi of Konoha, and would take temporary control as a Kage until Naruto returned.

"I'll be there soon." I sighed.

He nodded and disappeared in a smoke flash.

"Let's end this war." I told her as she removed herself from my embrace and simply grabbed my hands.

"Let's." she said as she let go of my hands. She put both her hands on the back of my neck and pulled me down to kiss me.

"Kaname will want to say goodbye to you. And we have a surprise for Akyama. You still have time before Konoha leaves. Let's go." I told her after the kiss.

She cracked a smile and nodded as we both started walking outside of the village where Suna's offensive was waiting.

When we got there we saw frantic troops preparing for an outrageously long trip. Kaname was yelling order, which she honestly was very good at. Akyama was next to her, looking lost in thought as to what he would be doing for the war.

"Thank goodness, Takeshi. If these weren't my own troops I'd knock some sense into them myself!" she said, in between yelling at other Shinobi.

"Are we ready to give him the present?" I asked her, crossing my arms and tilting my head in Akyama's direction.

"Oh, that. I almost forgot. Yeah, I got it ready." She said as she pulled out a small rectangular box.

"Akyama, c'mere for a second." I called to him.

"Yes?" he asked when he arrived in the group.

"We have something for you. From the three of us." Kaname told him. She held out the box in her hand and put it in his open paw.

"Umm… I kinda have trouble with opening boxes…" He said, staring at it.

"Oh, you big ball of fur! All you need to do is ask." Naomi told him, grabbing the box from him.

"What is it?" he asked as Naomi opened it.

"It's a headband." She said in surprise.

"Welcome to Suna, buddy." I said as I gently pat his head.

Naomi tied it around Akyama's neck.

"Thank you." He said to the three of us.

"Well, what can we say? You've grown on us ya big fur ball!" Kaname laughed as we all joined in.

"Besides, we do need a good guide through Kumo." I told him with a smile.

"Now. Let's take care of these Shinobi, Kaname." I said as I looked at her and she nodded.

"EVERYONE, SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND LISTEN!" I yelled to the crowd of about 200 Shinobi.

I had explored a little bit of my new curse seal and knew about most of the powers it allowed me. One of them was complete control over fire. Being a dragon had its perks.

I made my eyes look like they were flaming. "Now, I'm Takeshi. Some of you probably know me. I know you all know Kaname here. We'll be leading you all through the Land of Lightning. As you know, we're at war. Now we're leaving in a half an hour EXACTLY. Be ready then or you're leaving anyway!" I told the group and turned away to face Kaname, Naomi and Akyama again.

"A little bit of scare tactics always does the trick." I laughed.

"Obviously." Akyama said, adjusting his headband to scratch an itch with his paw.

Just then my mother, Hinata, appeared out of the village gates. Followed by a group of about 10 Hyuga's. She was the leader of the Hyuga clan now.

Kaname glared at them from the corner of her eye.

The group came over to us.

"Are we ready to leave?" she asked me.

"We are. What are you doing here, mom?" I asked.

"I'm coming with you." She said.

"Why? Doesn't Konoha need you? You really should go with Naruto."

"No. They'll be more than fine without me. I'm coming with you. Whether you like it or not." She forced.

Having a child had removed almost all of Hinata's shyness.

"Well. I guess I can't stop you." I sighed. "We're leaving in twenty-five minutes."

More surprises. Out of nowhere, Rin appeared with even more creepy cohorts. This time at least 50 of them. All Rogue Shinobi.

Our group just kept getting bigger. I didn't exactly mind it, more people meant more firepower.

Still, 265 people was better than 203.

"We're ready to go, whenever you are Name-chwan." She sang to Kaname.

"Good. We're almost ready." She sighed, silently annoyed at Rin's presence.

"I have to go get with Konoha's forces," Naomi said, hugging Kaname and glaring at Rin. "Make sure he doesn't kill himself. Or give me a reason to kill him." She said to Hinata and Kaname.

"Oh. Geeze. Thanks for the trust-" I said before being interrupted by another kiss from Naomi before she disappeared in a white smoke flash.

Another addition, though not exactly a surprise addition. Kankuro appeared with another 10 high-ranking puppeteers from the Puppet Corps. Make it 276.

"When are we leaving?" Kankuro asked me and Kaname.

"Well, it depends on if we have anymore additions to WHO is leaving." I said, hoping that we would actually leave in the 5 minutes we had left.

"Five more minutes. Be ready." Kaname told him.

"Am I ever NOT ready?" Kankuro joked. Kaname obviously didn't find it funny and punched him in the shoulder.

The group of Shinobi looked ready, but seriously on edge. Which was to be expected. Most of them were going to war for the first time.

I would be on edge out of my wits, too. But I knew we had a group of hard hitters. Some of the villages best. Not to mention Hyuga's and rogue Ninja.

"Alright. We leave now. Don't expect a fucking pep-talk. If you're half the Shinobi I believe you all to be, we'll have this war won in less than a quarter-years time. Keep sharp and be ready for anything. Ranks don't matter. Genin, Chunin, Jonin, ANBU. Akatsuki, Suna, Konoha. It doesn't fucking matter. We're all here. We're all brothers and sisters no matter where we come from. What does matter, is that you represent. We've lived in peace for almost two decades. Now we will bring back that peace."

There was their speech. Takeshi style.


	18. Chapter 2 Part 3

Takeshi Hyuga – The Next Kazekage!

Chapter 2

Part 3

After over a week all of our forces had made it into the Land of Lightning. When we got to the border of the Land of Lightning from the ocean, we were faced with a gigantic cliff. Luckily we only had about 20 Genin, and they were able to get up the cliff fine. There we were, Kumo was in the distance, I was surprised we had made it this far without anyone running into us. We really weren't that hard to miss.

"It's time. We need to attack. End this quickly." Kaname told me.

Rin, Kaname, Akyama, Hinata, Kankuro and I stood in a huddle. We were about a mile away from Kumo.

"We need a better plan than that." I said.

"We need to split our forces and attack from multiple directions." Akyama explained to the group.

"How many points of entry are there? We could easily launch multiple surprise attacks." Kankuro said, being an expert in surprise attacks.

"There are 3 main ways in and out of the village." Akyama said, pulling out one of his claws and drawing a basic map of Kumo on the ground. We were surrounded by mountains. Getting in was easy, but if we needed to get out it would be hard.

"I'll go with Kankuro and the rest of the puppeteers. That's a good 50 people plus their puppets. That's a small army's worth of firepower right there." I stated while trying to figure out how we would divide the rest of the forces.

"I'll bring the Akatsuki. We can handle ourselves." Rin growled, wanting to prove her power.

"Maybe so, but we still need to get the rest of Suna's forces somewhere. Too many people trying to get through one entrance wont work." Kaname said. "I'll go with Rin and bring some more Suna Shinobi."

"Fine by me." Rin sang.

"This might work better." Kankuro said, "We save some of our forces. Some of us go in and fight them for a while. In the clash, another group goes in and launches a sneak attack."

"We need to save that for when we start fighting the Kage. I'll lead a group of melee attackers in this entrance." I said, pointing to the eastern entrance.

"If it's a melee group then we should come, too." Hinata said, referring to her and the other Hyuga.

"If that's the case I'm going. Hyuga's wont steal all the fun." Kaname said.

I rolled my eyes. Kaname had a grudge again the Hyuga's since before I met her.

"Alright. There's that group, then. Kankuro should stay with the rest of the puppeteers and prepare for the sneak attack on the Kage. Before we're ready for the sneak attack I will leave and join you to help for the sneak attack." I said before a Byakugan-brawl started.

"Then Akyama and I will take The Akatsuki and some Suna forces into this other entrance." She said, pointing to the southern entrance.

"Hopefully that will keep this other entrance mostly clear. We'll use the other two entrances as a distraction and all the sneak attackers will be able to go through there." Kankuro said pointing to the northwest entrance.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Well, let's do this." Kaname said, pulling out Kurenai and turning to the group.

"Akatsuki will be going with Rin. Puppeteers, stay here with Kankuro for a sneak attack which will be conducted later. If you're a primarily melee fighter then come with us. Everyone left go along with Rin." Kaname told the crowd as they shuffled into groups.

"Kick their asses." Kankuro nodded at us.

"Oh I will. I have a score to settle. A battle left unfinished." I snickered evilly as I pulled out Ragnarok.

"What are you planning, Takeshi?" Hinata asked me.

Mother's instinct. She could always tell when I had something up my sleeve. Oh well.

"Well, you'll all see when we get to the gates." I snickered once more.

"Great. Just don't get killed, alright? I'll be the one who'll get my ass kicked if you don't come back." Kaname sighed.

"They wont even be able to touch me. Much less know what hit 'em." I stated, crossing my arms.

When all of us got close enough to the gate I decided it was time to unleash my surprise. I charged chakra to my fourth seal, located over my upper right cheek and curving around my eye. I had worn my Kabuki paint black today. For two reasons. 1. It was a scarier. 2. My seals wouldn't glow through black paint visably.

As I charged chakra into it jet black wings grew from my back, much to the surprise of those around me.

"There are real perks to being part dragon." I laughed. "Charge. I'll meet you all on the inside."

I took off above the walls and scanned the village. I could see Rin and the other group already starting their assault.

"Can't let them steal all the fun, now can I?" I said to myself.

Kaname was leading the charge with about 100 people behind her.

Kumo had definitely noticed, there was at least double the amount of Ninja we had on each end. But, most of them were mainly just hired mercenaries who had joined Kumo. No big problem.

I pulled out Ragnarok and my other Chakra blade. But, before I landed I decided to blow some Chakra. I saw another group of about 30 reinforcements about to try to join the scuffle with our group. Frankly, I lit them on fire as my fifth seal silently glowed. Told them they wouldn't know what hit 'em.

With the chakra it took to keep my wings out and running, plus the chakra it took to light the group on fire I was left with 90% chakra left when I landed next to Kaname.

"Show off." She said as I retracted my wings.

"Ready to show these lightning rods how _Suna_ Shinobi get things done?" I asked her. Ready to put my other plan into action.

"You don't mean…?"

I nodded

"Alright. Let's have some fun." She laughed.

"It's always fun for us when we happen to go on a rampage." I snickered back.

Most of the Suna Shinobi and Hyuga's had scattered in the battle. It was the two of us and about another 30 Kumo Nin. We stood back to back and put both our palms on the ground, breaking the surrounding mountain ground into sand. Although we were being charged at by multiple Shinobi, both of us were stuck in the heat of battle. Only focusing on how we would take down our opponents and get to the Kage. Both of us manipulated the sand around us using Chakra as Gaara had taught us in the past few years. They were in range, and stuck in our trap. We lifted as much of the sand as we could. We still weren't very proficient in Gaara's Jutsu's. We dropped the sand on them and they were trapped.

"Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral!" we yelled as we crushed their bones between the sand.

The Jutsu wasn't perfected by us yet, but it was good for crippling large crowds in a pinch. They wouldn't be moving for quite some time.

"Want to go pick on the Hyuga's?" I asked, laughing.

"But of course." She smiled back.

One of the only Hyuga's Kaname didn't have a major problem with was Hinata. The rest of them, though, she wouldn't turn down a chance to pick on for much.

We ran through an alley between a string of buildings and shops towards the Hyuga who were fighting groups of Kumo Nin. Kaname leapt in the middle of the fight and took down three of the Shinobi.

"Hey there." She smiled at the Hyuga's sarcastically.

"We figured you might need some help." I said, putting the back of Ragnarok across my shoulder.

They were glaring at Kaname between fighting their own battles.

I decided it was time to put my Executioners Blade to the test. I sheathed my Chakra blades and pulled out the gigantic sword. I had to admit, if anything, it was a great scare tactic. Some of the surrounding Kumo Nin flinched. The group of Hyuga's were fighting them off with Gentle Fist.

"YOU!" a man said from the distance. He was holding a sword and pointing it at me.

"Me?" I asked him.

"Who the hell else do you think I'm talking to you? Don't you remember me?" he asked, walking closer and closer to me.

"Nope. Sorry. Can't say I do." I told him, tilting me head cluelessly.

"You're the bastard that stole that tiger from us. The stupid sissy who hid behind a rock wall and ran away." He yelled. Spitting on the ground.

"Oh. You're one of those guys... Don't worry, I'll finish this now. No more running." I smiled. Finally, I could finish this battle.

"I doubt it. You'd be wise to run." He said, now only a few feet away from me.

"I doubt that." I said, matching his blade with mine.

We clashed blades. He was strong. Strong enough that our blades made sparks as they clashed.

"You're slower than before." He laughed.

"Obviously. What did you expect with a gigantic hulking sword?"

"I expected a challenge."

"Heh. I'll give you what you want, then." I laughed back at him.

He swung at me again. I blocked it easily. I had the bigger sword. Slower, but I needed less power for a stronger strike.

"This is a challenge to you?"

"As if!" I said as I swung my blade at him.

I had been charging chakra into my arms to give me some added speed.

"Goodbye." I said as my blade went clear through him.

I ran over to the Hyuga's and while their opponents were distracted I chopped through them.

80% Chakra left.

"Takeshi, can you go and check in with Rin and the other group. We're almost halfway to the Kage building." Hinata told me. She had her Byakugan activated and veins around her eyes were protruding.

"Yeah. I'll go see." I said.

I activated my fourth seal once more and flew up to scout out the area. Rin and her forces were in practically the same position as we were. But, Kumo was sending out more reinforcements. Jonin and ANBU this time. They've been playing with us up until now. I guess they finally realized we're serious. Rin and The Akatsuki could handle themselves. I landed back down next to Kaname and Hinata who were finishing up a fight.

"We've got a problem." I told them.

"Are they finally getting serious?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah. We've got about 50 Jonin and ANBU headed our way."

"What about Rin and the other group?" Hinata asked.

"They're in the same position we are. They can handle themselves. They've got more than enough powerful Rogue Nin. Shall we go meet our opponents?" I asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Not polite to keep them waiting, now is it?" Kaname said with a laugh.

"We need to stop them before they get here. They'll cause more trouble for the rest of our Shinobi than they can for us."

"Let's go." Hinata said as she started running towards the Kage building, where the reinforcements were coming from.

Kaname and I followed her.

"This is gonna be fun." I laughed.

"Stay serious. This is war. We're in another nations front lines." Kaname reminded me.

"I am serious. I'm just gonna have fun with this while I can." I smiled.

We saw them ahead. We stopped about 10 yards away from them.

One of the Shinobi shot lightning towards Kaname. She caught it and zapped it back at her.

Three more bolts, right at Hinata. She used her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms technique. She discharged the bolts before they got close using her sharp chakra. Being a Kage's wife had its perks.

"Die." I said.

I snapped my fingers which ignited three Ninja.

"Show off." Kaname repeated as she jumped into the group of Shinobi with Kurenai.

I pulled out my first scroll, holding five of my puppets. I unrolled it across the ground and summoned all five.

I circled the group with my puppets.

"Kaname. Mask!" I yelled to her as she realized my plan.

She pulled out a gas mask from her pocket along with a pair of goggles. She fought off a Jonin attacker with her sword as she quickly put her hand in the air and gave me a thumbs up.

I had increased my puppets poisons by adding a blinding powder onto the already choking poison.

I had all five of my puppets shoot poison capsules into the battlefield that explode on impact. That took out at least half the group. I knew most of them would be smarter than the average ninja. But, I wasn't done. My puppets also shot smoke capsules into the group, for the most part blinding them.

Kaname could still see at least outside of the smoke blast. She jumped outside of it landed next to me and nodded. Letting me know to finish it. My puppets disassembled and revealed poisoned blades to the three of us. The rest of the Shinobi were still stuck in the smoke cloud.

Now, let me explain how my puppets are. I build my own, as Kankuro now does. Kankuro still has his puppets he inherited from Sasori of the Red Sand, who Kankuro has told me much about. But, he has made a multitude of modifications to the puppets, along with building many of his own. Originally puppets had blades attached only on the ends of the puppets limbs. But, I was able to attach multiple joints to my puppets which added flexibility to the puppets along with adding blades to each joint to make 24 blades per puppet. This made them heavier, but much more deadly.

I launched all 120 blades into the smoke cloud. Hopefully that would take out all of the Shinobi.

"Orange Technique: Rain of One Hundred Blades!"

As the smoke dissipated there were dozens of bodies… and one lone Shinobi. He was standing with his arms crossed with a gas mask on. He was tall, with dark jet black hair, worn long, not much unlike mine. He had two swords strapped on his back with no sheathes. Like I wore mine, only his were shaped like an X for ease of use, whereas I where all three of my blades straight down on my back. The blades were as black as his hair. He was either really lucky, or extremely strong. He took off his mask and fixed his hair. He had cloud grey eyes and the stance of a powerful fighter.

"My name is Isamu. I am the fourth most powerful Shinobi of Kumogakure. I will be your opponent." He declared to us, sharpening his glare.


	19. Chapter 3 Part 3

Takeshi Hyuga – The Next Kazekage!

Chapter 3

Part 3

"Who the hell is this guy?" I turned to Kaname and Hinata who were to my left.

"I don't know, but he's definitely interesting." Kaname said, glancing at his unique black Katana.

"Hello. I'm right here?" said the man, apparently named Isamu.

"Fine. We'll fight you, then." I said, turning back towards him

"I'd prefer to keep my swordsman's honor. Would any of you agree to a one on one fight instead?"

"Fine by me. _I'll_ fight you, then. Unless you want the honor Kaname?" I asked.

"I'd love to." She snickered, glaring at him.

"You're both swordsman, right?" he asked the both of us.

We nodded in response.

"Then let's have our swordsman's honor decide the victor of this battle. After all, a true swordsman's honor works as another life force for us. Just like our blood, our organs and our chakra even. A swordsman without his or her honor is _nothing_." He explained emotionally.

"Agreed." Kaname said, taking a few steps closer to the man and pulling out Kurenai.

"One sword?" he asked. "Although I carry two I actually prefer one-sword-style."

Isamu took a few steps towards Kaname and pulled out one of his own blades.

"It sounds like you of all people would know that the number of swords you wield does not define your abilities and strength as a swordsman." She said, taking another few steps.

"Agreed." He nodded to her and took a few more steps so that they were almost face to face. "Let me set one thing straight. We don't fight here as a Kumogakure Shinobi and a Sunagakure Shinobi. We fight as equals. Two swordsmen."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled and held out her hand to him.

He took her hand and they shook. When they let go they each bowed to each other and turned on their heels gracefully. They stood there at a standstill for a few seconds. Then each of them whirled around and struck, their blades locked in battle, sparks flying from the impact zone.

Me and Hinata were sitting, watching the battle unfold before our eyes. We could hear the sounds of war behind us. Suna's forces were fighting a multitude of battles themselves behind us.

"Now I understand why you went into swordsmanship instead of studying Gentle Fist thoroughly." Hinata told me as she watched the two of them, clashing blades.

Sparks were flying. They were both insanely fast and extremely deadly. This was what had attracted me towards Swordsmanship. They were dancing the dance of death. It sounds dark, but it's a beautiful thing. Those two swords were the only things that stood between the death of someone. When two great swordsmen clash it can be one of the most beautiful things in the world.

"Swordsmanship is a great thing. It spans the world. Real swordsmen don't judge others based on their origins, their village or their country. We regard each other as equals. All that matters is who's the better swordsman. Who is more skilled with their blades. Gender, rank, and village, all of it, it's all blown away. All you are left with is the sword." I said, getting slightly emotional.

The dance of death was commencing, faster and faster they struck and parried each other. They were completely silent, completely focused. Completely emotionless, yet at the same time their emotions flared. This kind of sword battle is what I lived to be a part of. But, this was Kaname's moment. I'd have my ultimate sword battle eventually.

This was also the kind of battle that true swordsman lived to _die_ in. True swordsman live to be the best, or die trying to be the best by the blade of someone even better. We prove our skill, not by how many people we kill, but by the exact moment in which we fight another swordsman. Numbers don't matter. Nothing else matters except what is happening in the exact moment we are in right now.

Kaname and Isamu's destinies had become intertwined by the outcome of this battle. They both knew and completely accepted the terms. One would die by the others hand.

They fought, gradually increasing their speeds until they became nothing more than blurs and flurries of sparks. Then all of a sudden, both of them stopped. Facing away from each other, both of them were panting as if they had just ran around the world and back. They had their Katana in hand.

"It would be an honor to die by your hand." Isamu told Kaname respectfully.

"As would it be if I were slain by yours." She said, returning the gesture.

This was it. This was the final moment. My heart was racing just watching them. One last strike made by each of them would decide the winner. No parrying or dodging, either way they each would be struck by the other.

They switched places almost instantly, only this time they were in their respective fighting stances. Kaname had been sliced right on the stomach and was bleeding from it. Isamu had gotten it worse. His whole sword arm had been cut straight off. Kaname clenched her stomach and walked to him.

"I have a feeling we will trade blades again, in a future life." He said to her before letting out a slight laugh.

"I will look forward to it. You are the most honorable swordsman I have ever met." She responded, acknowledging and even revering her opponent.

"'Till we meet again, Kaname." He smiled at her.

Even in his last moments he was strong in both body and mind. Smiling at the woman who caused his imminent death and still considering her an equal. No fear of the death to come, only happiness that he had found another swordsman of close to equal skill.

"Finish it." He told her with a small assuring nod.

She nodded back, flipped her sword in her hand and started wielding it back-hand. She stabbed the blade right into his heart, killing him instantly.

A small tear drop fell from Kaname's eye. It moved down her cheek and dripped off her chin onto Isamu's face.

This was the only time I had seen Kaname shed a tear.


End file.
